Le Dernier Royaume d'Europe
by Ghoz
Summary: AR, HPDM, Heroic Fantasy. Harry Potter n'était pas devenu brigand par hasard. Il aspirait à une vie trépidante, à une vie de héros, pleine de risques, loin de la tranquillité d'Amsterdam et de la sécurité qu'il y connaissait. Il ne pensait pourtant pas que ce rêve se matérialiserait le jour de ses dix-neuf ans sous les traits de Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** L'œuvre Harry Potter est le fruit du travail de notre bien aimée J.K. Rowling et je ne me fais absolument pas de sous avec l'histoire à venir. Quoique… Non non, je rigole, je rigole.

**Avant-propos :**Bonjour à toi, lecteur. Oui, je sais ce que tu te dis, « qui c'est encore cette nouvelle emmerdeuse qui vient polluer mon fandom sans même me vouvoyer ? ». Eh bien c'est moi, Ghoz. Étant donné qu'il s'agit de la première fois que je pointe le bout de mon nez par ici, tu es sûrement tombé sur cette page par un pur hasard mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas à le regretter. Pour cela, je t'invite à lire le petit warning qui se trouve juste en dessous, histoire que tu saches un peu où tu mets les pieds.

**Attention**, cette histoire est déconseillée aux lecteurs ayant **moins de 16 ans**.  
Cette histoire traite de **relations homosexuelles masculines**.  
Cette histoire est un **AR** (**Alternate Reality**), c'est-à-dire que j'ai gardé l'univers de Rowling mais que je l'ai modifié.  
Cette histoire est un **AT** (**Alternate Timeline**), c'est-à-dire qu'il se déroule à une autre époque que l'œuvre de base.  
Cette histoire ne compte aucun personnage inventé mis au premier plan.

Voilà, ça s'est fait. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait fuir avec ce warning un peu pompeux mais au moins, tu sais maintenant vers quoi tu te diriges et tu peux partir ou continuer l'esprit un peu plus serein. Du moins je l'espère.

Allez, maintenant c'est promis, je te fiche la paix. On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Hollande, 1700_

Avec un soupir de soulagement, le corps de Neville Londubat s'affaissa sur le pavé luisant. Enfin, sa journée s'achevait. Un sourire béat creusa ses joues rondes lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité du port rafraichir son épiderme brulant et coulant de sueur. A quelques centimètres de l'eau, ses pieds ballaient paresseusement, frôlant la surface ondoyante de la mer.

L'odeur de la morue imprégnait encore ses narines et ses mains et ce fut un simple réflexe que de les frotter contre le tablier tâché d'huile qu'il portait encore. L'été revenait lentement sur la ville, nappant l'atmosphère d'une chaleur moite qui rendait les journées à travailler dans les cuisines insupportables.

Pourtant Neville n'aimait jamais plus son travail qu'en plein été. L'agitation redoublait et son patron s'égosillait à l'en rendre sourd pour couvrir les rires gras et les cris des marins qui fêtaient leur retour au port après des mois d'absence, mais il fallait voir le décolleté de la tavernière, Madame Rosmerta, lorsque la chemise blanche et délassée qu'elle mettait sous son corselet glissait et dévoilait son énorme poitrine constellée par la sueur. Neville rougissait toujours un peu lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité mais les mois passés à travailler auprès d'elle lui avait au moins enseigné l'art des coups d'œil furtifs.

Les yeux clos, il savourait la vision des courbes de sa patronne lorsqu'un bruit sec et étouffé résonna soudainement derrière lui. Se redressant d'un coup, il se tordit le dos pour voir ce qui se passait mais ne trouva rien ni personne, si ce n'est les piles de tonneaux qui s'amoncelaient sous les fenêtres des tavernes environnantes.

Il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu une semelle claquer contre le pavé. Méfiant, il se détourna lentement pour revenir à sa position initiale et fixer l'horizon noir et piqueté d'étoiles qui s'étendait au-delà du port. Il resta immobile une longue seconde, le regard en coin, puis se retourna à nouveau brusquement, dans l'idée de surprendre tout importun qui aurait décidé de le surprendre. Toujours rien.

Rasséréné, il s'autorisa un nouveau soupir en se traitant d'idiot.

« Bouh…

- _**Aaah !**_ »

D'un bond, Neville se rejeta en arrière, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Une tête flottante venait d'apparaître à quelques centimètres tout juste de son nez et lui souriait d'un air moqueur derrière une paire de lunettes rondes et une frange noire ébouriffée.

« Q- Qui êtes-vous ? » Bégaya-t-il piteusement en reculant.

- Oh, personne. » Lui répondit gaiement le visage volant en se relevant. Puis sorti du vide, de _nulle part_, un corps apparut sous cette tête isolée, ainsi qu'une main armée d'une épée qui fit pâlir Neville.

Néanmoins, ce qui acheva le pauvre garçon fut le torse contre lequel il butta à force de reculer et la sensation glaciale d'une lame qu'on pose contre son cou. Il n'y connaissait rien mais il était presque certain que sa jugulaire se trouvait juste en-dessous aussi, il s'arrêta même de respirer.

« Si tu cries encore, je t'égorge. » Chuchota une voix grave et chaude à son oreille.

Face à lui, le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'approchait comme un prédateur, penché en avant, les mains nouées dans le dos. Il lui offrait un sourire resplendissant – et totalement inapproprié dans ce genre de situations – mais Neville n'y prêtait pas attention, obnubilé par la pointe de la lame qui, cachée dans son dos, dépassait tout de même au-dessus de son épaule.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra à lui en briser les côtes et ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage lorsque lentement, l'inconnu exhiba à nouveau son épée et la pointa dans sa direction.

La dernière pensée de Neville avant qu'il ne ferme férocement les yeux fut qu'il était encore trop jeune pour mourir. Tendu, il attendait de sentir la pointe incisive de cette lame immense déchirer son estomac dans une boucherie digne des histoires de marin les plus horribles. Il imaginait déjà la mine horrifiée de sa grand-mère lorsqu'on découvrirait son cadavre en charpie. Voilà, l'autre n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il allait mourir.

Il sursauta violemment quand un bruit de déchirure retentit – et Merlin, entendre son propre corps se déchirer comme un vulgaire morceau de tissu était un supplice de plus – mais bizarrement, la douleur physique ne fut pas fulgurante, comme il s'y attendait. En réalité, il ne sentait rien. La mort l'avait peut-être fauchée trop vite pour qu'il puisse avoir mal…

Prudemment, il rouvrit une paupière puis l'autre en constatant qu'il se trouvait toujours sur le port et que ses intestins ne se déversaient pas sur le sol.

« Que… »

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, ébahi. Plus personne ne se trouvait là, ni le garçon invisible, ni l'acolyte qui le retenait prisonnier. Immobile, il resta debout un moment sans rien faire avant de sentir une étrange légèreté au niveau de sa ceinture. Plaquant sa main sur sa hanche, il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que sa bourse ne s'y trouvait plus.

Peut-être aurait-il dû se sentir indigné qu'on lui ait ainsi volé tout l'argent qu'il avait si durement gagné mais tout ce qui l'envahit à cet instant fut un profond sentiment de soulagement. Privées de force, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il atterrit sur les fesses, en plein milieu de la ruelle, l'air ahuri.

D'un geste du poignet, Harry fit rebondir le petit sac replet dans le creux de sa main.

« Oh oh, regarde-moi ça frangin, on va s'en mettre plein les poches ~ » S'exclama-il tout guilleret avant se mettre à siffler un petit air de sa composition.

L'autre main dans la poche, il fit plusieurs fois rouler son butin entre ses doigts, fier comme un paon. Dans les rues désertes d'Amsterdam, on n'entendait plus que le tintement des pièces, le sifflement joyeux du voleur et les pas des deux comparses. Du moins…

« Aïe ! »

Exaspéré par l'attitude de son camarade, Ron lui avait asséné une claque sur l'arrière du crâne et en avait même profité pour récupérer la bourse qui bondissait une fois de plus dans les airs.

« Arrête de jouer avec ça. » Grommela-t-il en rangeant leur larcin dans une sacoche qu'il portait lui-même à la taille, près de la dague dont il s'était servi pour détrousser le jeune cuisinier. « Pauvre gars… »

Occupé à se frotter vigoureusement la tête en marmonnant nombre d'insultes à l'égard de son indélicat camarade, Harry redressa la tête et arqua un sourcil.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Grommela-t-il

- Du type qu'on vient de voler. Il avait pas l'air méchant.

- Ah ça… » Fit Harry sur un ton suggestif. « Je suis même étonné qu'il ait pas souillé son pantalon. Enfin, un butin aussi facile, on va pas s'asseoir dessus, hein. Ça doit être mon cadeau d'anniversaire envoyé par Merlin en personne. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Ron, tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer dans les rues calmes.

« Ça m'étonne de toi.

- Quoi donc ? » D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry avait déjà réussi à s'approprier l'une des pièces que contenait la bourse avant de se la voir confisquer et s'amusait à la lancer en l'air d'une pichenette contrôlée, la rattrapant immanquablement entre l'index et le majeur.

- Te reposer sur la faiblesse d'une victime. C'est pas ton genre… »

Harry tourna vers lui un regard incrédule.

« Tu me prends pour Robin des Bois là, ou quoi ?

- Certainement pas. Je voulais surtout parler de l'absence de risque que je pensais presque inenvisageable pour ton esprit tordu et suicidaire. »

Harry balaya sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaules et se remit à jouer avec sa pièce. Ils mirent un long quart d'heure à traverser la ville pour rejoindre la majestueuse bâtisse blanche qui se trouvait à l'orée de la ville, là où les routes perçaient les remparts et s'enfonçaient dans les landes et les forêts qui bordaient la ville. Presque plus haute que les fortifications elles-mêmes, elle grimpait sur près de cinq étages et sa façade était couverte de fenêtres. Face à la porte, les deux compères contournèrent la fontaine ornée de statues et de festons sculptés qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la cours, emplissant l'air du gargouillement paisible de l'eau.

Ouvrant les portes du fastueux hôtel à deux mains, Harry pénétra dans le hall comme un conquérant et eut même l'audace de pousser un bruyant soupir de satisfaction. Néanmoins, il vit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ses élans de grandeur être étouffés par une claque magistrale à l'arrière du crâne.

« Ah ! »

Basculant en avant sous le coup, il se plia en deux mais il ne lui fallut qu'un centième de seconde pour se retourner et tenter à son tour d'administrer un violent coup de poing à son agresseur. C'est une poigne de fer qui para son coup avec une facilité déconcertante, emprisonnant sa main dans une autre bien plus grande et plus forte.

Harry cilla.

« Sirius ?

- Imbécile. »

Son souffle se coupa net lorsque le genou de l'adulte s'enfonça dans son ventre et il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri silencieux avant de s'écrouler à terre, les bras serrés sur son abdomen douloureux. Une quinte l'empêcha de reprendre immédiatement son souffle et il se contorsionna un peu plus, recroquevillé sur le carrelage sous les grands yeux globuleux et inquiets d'un elfe de maison chargé de l'accueil et qui hésitait à intervenir, posté un peu plus loin dans le hall.

Harry mit plus d'une minute à retrouver une respiration suffisamment stable pour lever les yeux vers l'homme tout à coup immense qui le jaugeait de toute sa hauteur, l'air terriblement menaçant sous le rideau sombre des longs cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Il tenait à la main son épée, ainsi que le fourreau rouge dans lequel elle était sagement rangée.

« L'épée de Godric Gryffondor n'est pas un jouet, Harry. » Gronda-t-il. « Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas t'en servir, et encore moins pour aller jouer les brigands en ville ! »

Harry croisa le regard sévère de celui qui se trouvait être son parrain et soupira. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever, une main toujours plaquée sur son estomac, là où un noyau de douleur le faisait encore souffrir le martyr.

« Désolé, Sirius… »

Black le dévisagea un instant avant de secouer la tête, dépité. Ce gosse était irrécupérable.

« Je vais aller ranger ça, » Fit-il en désignant l'épée. « …quant à vous deux, direction la salle de réception et toi, » Il cloua Harry d'un regard d'avertissement. « …tu te tiens tranquille, compris ? »

Puis sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les escaliers en marbre qui menaient à l'étage et aux chambre, avalant les marches deux par deux. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en se frottant le ventre puis reporta son attention sur Ron et la mine à la fois réprobatrice et désolée qu'il lui offrait, les bras croisés en travers de sa large poitrine.

« Quoi ? Tu as vu la tête du type lorsque j'ai sorti l'épée ? » Il haussa les épaules avec un semblant de nonchalance qui aurait presque pu paraitre convaincant sans l'air contrarié qu'il affecta en faisant demi-tour. « Ça en valait mille fois la peine. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à le suivre.

« Draco, calme-toi. »

Pour toute réponse, le verre de whisky pur-feu vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa violemment dans le foyer de la large cheminée, faisant bondir les flammes qui enflèrent dangereusement, alimentées par l'alcool.

« Me calmer ? »

Un nouveau verre suivit le chemin du premier et le parquet rougeoya à nouveau.

Imperturbable, Abraxas continuait de s'occuper de la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau, l'air détendu. Face à lui, Draco avait cessé de faire les cents pas pour se camper au milieu de la pièce et le clouait d'un regard flamboyant de colère.

« _Me calmer _? Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de m'annoncer ? »

Il était prêt à exploser, les joues rouges et le nez froissé. Grondant de rage, il se remit à creuser le tapis, tournant comme un lion en cage dans la vaste chambre qu'ils occupaient depuis leur arrivée, la veille au soir.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! »

Avec un soupir, Abraxas récupéra le monocle qui couvrait son œil droit et, sortant un mouchoir de tissu de sa manche, se mit à le nettoyer calmement.

« Je l'ai fait.

- Oh oui ! » S'exclama Draco avec une ironie mordante. « A une heure de leur arrivée !

- Quelle différence si je t'en avais parlé plus tôt ?

- Tu aurais eu le temps de renvoyer cet abruti !

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Draco, cet « abruti » a reçu la même charge que toi. »

Le jeune homme ricana, sardonique.

« A qui veux-tu faire croire que notre collaboration apportera quoique ce soit de bon ?

- Il n'y a pas lieu de faire croire quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont. Tu ne _peux_ endosser pareille responsabilité seul.

- Et tu _sais_ à quel point nous sommes incapables de nous entendre. » Persiffla Draco entre ses dents serrées. « Si tu nous envoies ensemble protéger Daphne, là tu pourras être sûr qu'on court à la catastrophe. »

Abraxas balaya les reproches de son petit-fils d'un mouvement négligeant de la main, absorbé à nouveau par la montagne de papiers qu'il manipulait depuis des heures mais qui ne semblait pas s'amoindrir d'un iota pour autant.

« Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ?

- Dans l'absolu, j'aimerais que tu m'annonces que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie !

- J'ai beau être complaisant, il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de plaisanter sur un sujet pareil. »

Les poings de Draco convulsèrent et il pinça l'arrête de son nez en sentant de nouveaux maux de tête poindre dangereusement entre ses deux oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son grand-père ait pu lui faire un coup pareil.

« Renvoie Theodore. » Fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais sous laquelle sourdait toujours sa colère.

Abraxas se renversa dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son abdomen sans détourner les yeux. Les colères de son petit-fils ne l'avaient jamais impressionné, aussi redoutables fussent-elles. Il le détailla un bref instant et son regard se troubla quand un vague à l'âme se présenta. Draco ressemblait tellement à sa mère lorsqu'il s'emportait.

« Je suis navré Draco, » Répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes. « …mais c'est impossible. Il a besoin de toi comme tu as-

- Je peux très bien m'en sortir seul ! » Rugit le jeune garçon en plaquant violemment ses mains à plat sur le bureau. Celui-ci s'ébranla et d'un moulinet du poignet, Abraxas fit léviter la plume qui venait de tomber pour la ramener près de son encrier.

Insensible aux humeurs de son petit-fils, l'aristocrate conservait un calme admirable. D'un geste machinal, il retroussa sa lourde moustache grise, sur laquelle s'éparpillaient encore quelques reflets blonds suivant la lumière, et replaça son monocle.

« Ta réaction prouve le contraire. » Répondit-il sagement. « Tu agis encore trop souvent sous le coup de tes émotions. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette accusation que déjà, un « pop » sonore résonnait dans la pièce. Abraxas et Draco tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme vers la petite créature humanoïde qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce en grattant nerveusement son mollet droit de son pied gauche.

Sous de grandes oreilles de chauve-souris, un nez très long pointait le sol et les yeux gigantesques de l'étrange animal osaient à peine regarder les deux aristocrates.

« Dobby est désolé de déranger… Mais Dobby vient annoncer à sire Abraxas que le carrosse de Dame Daphne aura du retard. » Draco s'alarma aussitôt.

- Comment ça ? »

Le petit elfe de maison tressaillit, effrayé par l'agressivité inconsciente du jeune garçon, et continua d'une petite voix, le regard désolé :

« Dobby a cru voir un danger sur la route que Dame Daphne empruntait alors pour plus de sûreté, il a été décidé que le cocher ferait un détour. » Fit-il très vite.

Si cette explication ne rasséréna pas complètement le jeune Malfoy, elle eut au moins le mérite d'atténuer l'angoisse qui avait étreint son estomac comme une poigne de fer. Il s'autorisa même un soupir.

« Bien. C'est bien Dobby. » Les yeux du petit elfe s'illuminèrent en entendant le compliment d'Abraxas et il eut toutes les peines du monde à contrôler son sourire. « Tu peux repartir, nous les attendrons. »

La petite créature hocha vigoureusement la tête et disparut, de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée.

« Tu vois bien. » Le vieil aristocrate se tourna vers son petit-fils plus sarcastique que jamais. « Il est incapable de protéger Daphne.

- Et qu'aurais-tu voulu au juste, Draco ? Qu'ils s'engagent volontairement dans ce qui aurait pu être un véritable guet-apens pour que Theodore puisse te prouver sa valeur ?

- Mais il vient de prouver sa valeur. Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de faire un détour s'il avait été réellement capable de la protéger. » Siffla Draco.

- C'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

- Moi, j'aurais été apte à la défendre !

- Et tu l'aurais mise en danger. » Asséna la voix implacable d'Abraxas. « C'est ce discernement qui te manque Draco. Tu sous-estime le monde entier et c'est bien pour pallier cela que Theodore doit t'accompagner. »

Le jeune homme dut serrer les dents de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de faire une nouvelle erreur.

« Encore une fois, je suis navré Draco mais il semble qu'après treize ans, votre confrontation soit désormais inévitable. »

A bout de nerf, le jeune Malfoy se redressa comme un ressort et fit brusquement demi-tour, s'éloignant à pas lourds du bureau. La porte claqua. Abraxas soupira. Les retrouvailles s'annonçaient encore plus compliquées que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Au rez-de-chaussée, assis sur le bord d'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la somptueuse salle de réception et le dos appuyé contre l'encadrement, Harry balançait paresseusement sa jambe au-dessus d'un buisson d'hortensias rouges. Perché à deux mètres tout juste au-dessus des jardins, il suivait du regard les résidents qui quittaient l'hôtel ou, au contraire, y entraient enfin après des heures de voyage en berline hippomobile.

Lassé de ce spectacle, il reporta un œil ennuyé sur la salle quasiment vide. Il regrettait presque de voir que Gemma Padley, une jeune employée particulièrement appliquée, ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Elle l'avait couvert de son regard le plus noir dès son arrivée, exaspérée depuis longtemps par ses attitudes de malappris, et la voir arrondir de grands yeux indignés lorsqu'il avait osé poser ses bottes sur le bord blanc de la fenêtre avait été un vrai régal pour le jeune homme.

Néanmoins, elle avait depuis pris la décision de l'ignorer pour s'occupait uniquement du reste de ses clients, s'assurant de ses yeux d'aigle qu'ils soient choyés comme il le fallait. Il perdit réellement tout espoir lorsqu'elle quitta son coin de salle pour rejoindre une table où un jeune couple de bourgeois terminait leurs verres. En désespoir de cause, Harry laissa retomber sa tête contre l'encadrement, frustré par cette accalmie inhabituelle. L'ambiance avait rarement été aussi morne et le lieu aussi peu peuplé.

L'hôtel _De Witte_* faisait partie des monuments les plus « récents » de la ville. Construit dix-neuf ans auparavant grâce aux fonds de Dame Sinistra, le grand bâtiment était un lieu principalement sorcier qui servait de points d'ancrage pour tous les mages nobles attirés par l'intérêt stratégique du vaste port d'Amsterdam.

Par un jeu d'accords ingénieux, Aurora Sinistra avait acquis un véritable monopole sur toute la région car si de nombreuses auberges pour sorciers fleurissaient chaque année le long des berges, aucun établissement ne pouvait se targuer de pouvoir concurrencer le _De Witte_ en matière de luxe sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Harry avait eu la chance d'y passer plus de douze ans de sa vie. Aurora était une amie proche de la famille Black ou tout du moins, de son rejeton le plus turbulent, alors quand Sirius était venu frapper à sa porte, un enfant au bout de chaque bras, elle les avait tout de suite accueillis avec sa bienveillance maternelle.

Depuis lors, Ron et Harry organisaient leurs vies autour de l'hôtel et des larcins qu'ils commettaient dans les rues du port, s'attirant les foudres des villageois qui les soupçonnaient depuis longtemps sans pouvoir passer outre le solide bouclier que constituait Aurora. Personne ne s'attaquait à ses protégés.

Néanmoins, si la mère qui sommeillait en elle se plaisait à couver ces deux garnements avec bien plus de conciliation qu'ils n'en méritaient, il en allait autrement pour Sirius qui s'arrachait les cheveux à chaque conséquence désastreuse – et il y en avait… – qu'occasionnaient les délits de ces fripouilles de bas-étage.

Sans compter que ses corrections, aussi sévères fussent-elles, n'avaient jamais suffi à décourager les deux compères sans scrupule. Et c'était aussi pour cela que l'ambiance des soirées du _De Witte _descendait rarement aussi bas.

Harry avait fermé les yeux de dépit lorsqu'un murmure ébranla les quelques clients qui peuplaient la salle. Intrigué, il rouvrit les paupières sur les femmes qui gloussaient et les hommes qui chuchotaient leur admiration et suivit leurs regards pantois. Le sien rencontra aussitôt la cause de leur trouble.

Un homme à la carrure impressionnante venait de pénétrer dans la salle. De ses cheveux cendrés à son costume élégant, il semblait avoir été sculpté dans un marbre clair et brillant et s'il semblait avoir bien vécu, ses traits restaient inaltérables. Il avait les épaules très larges et l'encadrement semblait tout à coup bien petit autour de sa silhouette massive. Chaussé de bottes en cuir blond, il avait la démarche assurée et le port noble et majestueux. A l'aise comme un lion sur son territoire, il traversa la salle sans se préoccuper de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

« Sûrement un noble… » Chuchota une jeune femme à sa complice lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

Il leur dédia un sourire aimable qui fit rougir leur visage de porcelaine et s'éloigna après un signe de tête poli.

D'abord surpris, les yeux d'Harry se mirent à luire dangereusement lorsqu'il vit cet homme immense prendre place à une table déserte, près de la cheminée, et il bondit sur le sol avec toute la souplesse et la discrétion qui faisaient sa réputation de brigand.

En un clin d'œil, il disparut de la salle comme une ombre, sans attirer le moindre regard. Pas même celui de Gemma.

La dernière heure de la journée approchait et Gemma vit avec soulagement une nouvelle table se vider. Chose rare, la soirée avait été calme mais s'était tout de même étirée sur des heures interminables pour les convives du _De Witte_. Elle continuait d'ailleurs à s'étirer pour certains noctambules.

Droite comme un « i », les mains sagement jointes sur son tablier, la jeune fille embrassa la salle d'un regard attentif et fier, ravie de voir qu'aucun phénomène du nom de Potter ou Weasley ne soit venu troubler la quiétude des clients durant la soirée.

Ne restait plus que trois courageux résidents qui achevaient leur lecture, installés à chaque extrémité de la salle. La soirée se terminerait comme elle avait commencé : tranquillement.

L'esprit serein et d'humeur généreuse, Gemma se tourna vers le chariot que tous les domestiques tels qu'elle avaient inlassablement baladé entre les tables tout au long de la soirée pour servir leurs clients, et y récupéra trois tasses en porcelaine qu'une théière enchantée avait déjà pris soin de remplir. Les disposant sur un petit plateau d'argent, elle prit le tout dans l'idée de servir une dernière fois les messieurs qui tardaient à aller se coucher.

Elle se retourna et le sourire aimable qui lui mangeait le visage disparut aussitôt, balayé par une expression horrifiée.

Par-dessus l'épaule de cet homme qui avait attiré tous les regards en milieu de soirée, un sourire carnassier venait d'apparaitre. Un sourire familier, que la jeune femme aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Les poumons de Gemma se gonflèrent brusquement mais son cri mourut dans sa poitrine quand un stupéfix informulé l'assomma nette. Restée debout, elle avait les yeux vides, la tête tombante et son plateau dans les mains.

Fier de son petit tour de force, Harry, terré bien à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité, rangea sa baguette en avisant les deux autres clients qui, par chance, tournaient non seulement le dos à l'aristocrate blond, mais tout comme lui, semblaient parfaitement absorbés par leur lecture. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien, pas même de l'état de la pauvre Gemma.

Dans le silence de la salle, le jeune homme retira sa cape d'un ample mouvement du bras et d'un geste habile du poignet, fit rouler un poignard entre ses doigts, jusqu'à glisser la lame sous le menton du riche aristocrate.

Son sourire s'accentua et il se pencha en avant mais avant qu'il ait pu murmurer quoique ce soit à l'oreille du patricien, un imprévu le pétrifia. La pointe d'une arme venait de se poser contre sa nuque.

Un instant, il pensa à Sirius. Peut-être était-ce là sa bêtise de trop… Non, jamais Sirius n'aurait osé le menacer de la sorte.

« Retire immédiatement ton couteau de son cou. »

Cette voix n'était définitivement pas celle de son parrain et malgré la situation, il s'en sentit soulagé. Son regard, jusque là fixé sur le bord de l'oreille de l'aristocrate où brillait l'argent d'une boucle, se déplaça sur le reste de la salle. Inconscients du drame qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux, les deux autres clients continuaient de lire.

Excité par une brusque bouffée d'adrénaline, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Son bras bougea et il sentit la pointe effilée appuyer un peu plus fort sur sa nuque. Pour montrer sa bonne fois, il leva les deux mains, mettant ainsi son poignard hors de portée de la gorge qu'il menaçait jusque là.

Il voulut tourner la tête vers son propre agresseur mais une nouvelle pression lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rester immobile.

Derrière lui, il sentit au souffle de l'inconnu qu'il s'apprêtait à alerter le reste de la salle et leva les yeux au ciel. Il adorait cette situation et comprendre qu'elle allait rapidement prendre fin l'ennuyait profondément.

Néanmoins, l'homme qui le tenait en joug n'eut pas le temps de mener son projet à bien car la voix de l'aristocrate s'éleva la première :

« Du calme, Draco. »

Harry sourcilla. Le vieil homme n'avait pas levé la tête de son livre, toujours paisiblement attablé. En revanche, il tenait dans sa main une petite montre à gousset qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu sortir de sa poche.

« Tu vois cette montre ? » Le garçon cilla en comprenant qu'il s'adressait directement à lui. Par réflexe, il releva à nouveau la tête vers la salle de réception et fut surpris de voir que malgré la voix clair et distincte que l'aristocrate utilisait, aucune tête ne s'intéressait à eux. « Elle n'est pas moldue. »

Un retourneur de temps, en déduisit aussitôt le jeune Potter.

« La salle que tu vois-là est totalement figée. » Il tourna calmement une page de son livre et le jeune brigand vit l'ombre d'un sourire se profiler sous sa moustache. « Je dis ça pour que tu n'aies pas peur de t'exprimer librement. »

Harry tiqua à cette phrase. Peur ? Harry n'avait peur de rien. Si ça avait été le cas, jamais il n'aurait eu le cran de s'en prendre à un riche aristocrate au beau milieu d'une salle de réception, au risque de s'attirer les plus graves ennuis de toute son existence.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » Assura-t-il avec un petit sourire contrarié.

- Tant mieux ! » Se réjouit l'homme en riant, amusé par l'excitation évidente de son agresseur et la cocasserie de la situation. « Alors dis-moi, tu fais bien partie de l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne pensa même pas à se demander comment diable cet homme pouvait savoir cela et répondit par l'affirmative.

« Eh bien. J'imagine que tu avais dans l'idée de m'éliminer discrètement et au milieu de tout le monde pour faire grimper ta popularité auprès des brigands de la ville. »

A nouveau, le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils, contrarié par cette affirmation.

« Je n'ai jamais tué personne.

- Oh… Toutes mes excuses. Alors tu comptais simplement me voler quelques pièces.

- Peut-être plus… » Fit Harry avec prétention.

- Voler, pour quelqu'un qui vit sous la protection d'une riche aristocrate et qui n'en a pas besoin, c'est un passe-temps bien étrange. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle est au courant.

- Elle ferme les yeux. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je vois. Néanmoins, aussi… courageux, sembles-tu être, il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'elle n'apprenne jamais rien de ce qui vient de se passer. Alors je te propose un marché. »

Le voleur écarquilla les yeux. Un marché ? Cet homme tenait vraiment à passer _un marché_ avec lui qui venait d'essayer de le voler ?

« Je ne tiens pas à déranger Dame Sinistra avec cette histoire, elle est suffisamment préoccupée comme cela. Néanmoins, je ne tiens pas non plus à être dérangé pendant mon séjour ici. Alors si je ne dis rien à Dame Sinistra, j'attends de toi que tu trouves une autre cible dans l'hôtel. »

Invraisemblable. Tout dans cet homme était absolument et totalement invraisemblable, de son discours à ses réactions, sans parler de ce calme désarmant qui ne trahissait rien. Derrière lui, Harry entendit le garçon qui le tenait en joug faire claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement mais il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi.

« D'accord.

- Bien. »

Le sourire de l'aristocrate s'accentua. Il leva alors une main nonchalante, comme pour interpeller un domestique.

« Draco, s'il-te-plait. »

Il pouvait presque sentir l'indignation de l'allocutaire. Il l'entendit ranger rageusement son épée dans son fourreau et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne lui prendrait pas l'envie de la ressortir pour le mettre en miettes, il se retourna prudemment.

Le visage qu'il rencontra alors lui ôta les mots, l'espace de quelques instants. Les yeux gris en amande, irisés par les lumières de la salle, le fixaient d'un air contrarié et Harry se passionna pour son nez pointu et froissé par l'indignation. Un bien joli minois.

Tout cela ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes et il reprit pied lorsque le garçon face à lui s'anima. Amusé par son expression, il dit :

« Ce n'est pas élégant pour une femme de porter une épée. » C'était totalement tiré par les cheveux, le jeune homme en face de lui n'avait rien d'une femme, juste des traits nobles et délicats, mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'exciter davantage la colère de cet inconnu qu'il sentait si susceptible.

Avec un sourire chafouin et ravi, il vit son interlocuteur blanchir de colère et empoigner brusquement son épée.

« Eh bien Draco, tu ne vas tout de même pas répondre à une provocation aussi grossière. »

La voix amusée d'Abraxas figea les deux belligérants. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Draco s'efforça de retrouver son calme et avança jusqu'à son adversaire, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages puissent se frôler. Harry, toujours souriant bien que légèrement décontenancé par cette soudaine proximité, haussa les sourcils et constata avec amusement qu'ils faisaient exactement la même taille.

« A l'avenir, évite de croiser mon chemin si tu veux garder ta misérable petite tête de voleur sur les épaules. » Gronda Draco en plissant les yeux, avant de dépasser Harry et de quitter la salle.

Il disparaissait tout juste par l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'Abraxas redonna vie aux derniers occupants de la pièce, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_A suivre ~_

* * *

Bon alors déjà, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici. Ensuite, j'espère sincèrement que tu as apprécié ce que tu as lu, cher lecteur.

Autre chose. Si tu vois une erreur dans cette histoire, qu'elle soit d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de n'importe quoi d'autre et que tu es en mesure de la rectifier, tu as parfaitement le droit de me taper sur les doigts en rédigeant un petit commentaire rapide ou en me contactant par MP (oui oui, ça aussi tu as le droit). Ne t'inquiète surtout pas à l'idée de m'annoncer que je suis une tâche, on m'a déjà mise au courant. Si tu as aimé et que tu considères que je mérite un encouragement ou que tu as simplement envie de me faire part de ton avis, d'un conseil ou, avec un peu de chance, d'un compliment, tu peux aussi utiliser le cadre blanc qui se trouve tout en bas. Enfin, si tu n'as pas aimé ce que tu as lu, ne te frustre pas, tu as aussi le droit de me le faire savoir. Je ne mords pas, c'est promis )

Ouala, maintenant, je te laisse à tes affaires et je te dis à la prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre :D (enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi après ça).

Ghoz.

* * *

***De Witte :** La Blanche, en néerlandais.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** L'œuvre Harry Potter est le fruit du travail de notre bien aimée J.K. Rowling et les commentaires que tu me laisses, lecteur, sont un salaire amplement suffisant pour mon travail.

**Avant-propos : **Hello, lecteur. Je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a plu, du moins suffisamment pour que tu reviennes lire la suite. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait attendre pour ce deuxième chapitre, mais j'espère que ce que tu vas y apprendre sera suffisant pour me faire pardonner :) Tu noteras que j'ai enlevé le warning. Mais ne l'oublie pas pour autant, il est toujours présent dans le premier chapitre.

**~ RAR ~  
**(que j'ai failli oublier, comme la nouille sidérale que je suis)

**Anonyme :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ;)

**Sisi** : Wow, merci pour cet entrain :) Les réponses à tes questions sont juste en-dessous, quant à Abraxas, oui oui, c'est un vrai personnage d'HP, j'ai rien inventé à part son caractère :p J'ai même pas inventé la moustache qui vient d'un fanart de l'artiste Makani, alors tu vois... En tous cas, merci encore, j'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre aussi.

Eh bien comme pour le premier chapitre, on se retrouve en bas pour la note de fin et les petites précisions que je rajoute là où il y a des astérisques.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

A l'arrière du _De Witte_, là où une porte donnait directement sur l'extérieur d'Amsterdam et offrait à certains voyageurs la possibilité d'une arrivée plus discrète qu'une entrée par les jardins, Draco ruminait les derniers évènements de la soirée, adossé au mur sous le porche de l'hôtel. A quelques mètres de lui, Abraxas fouillait de ses yeux clairs les ténèbres de plus en plus oppressantes du paysage, cherchant entre les hêtres la silhouette de la berline qu'ils attendaient.

Seuls deux minuscules caleils accrochés de part et d'autre de la porte diffusaient une faible lumière et bien qu'enchantés pour ne jamais s'éteindre, leurs flammes fragiles n'éclairaient plus rien au-delà de deux mètres et seul Draco, juché juste en dessous, en profitait encore.

« Et dire qu'ils étaient censés arriver à huit heures. » Grogna-t-il tout d'un coup, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Abraxas lui lança un regard dépité par-dessus son épaule et leva les yeux au ciel, découragé par le mauvais caractère de son petit-fils. Après l'incident du jeune voleur, l'humeur de Draco n'avait eu de cesse d'empirer, au grand damne d'Abraxas. Tout avait été une excuse pour s'énerver, s'agacer, et en faire profiter le reste du monde. Quand enfin, Dobby était apparu une seconde fois pour leur annoncer l'arrivée imminente de Daphne, vers deux heures du matin, l'aristocrate avait naïvement espéré que la perspective de revoir la jeune femme aurait au moins le mérite d'adoucir un peu la rancœur du jeune Malfoy.

Autant dire qu'il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Draco avait la rancune tenace.

Les bras croisés et l'air austère, le jeune homme se retenait visiblement de se répandre en invectives fleuries sur le compte de Theodore depuis des heures, malgré quelques mots échappés, comme ceux qu'ils venaient de prononcer. Dire que leur relation avait toujours été conflictuelle était l'euphémisme du siècle. C'était une véritable guerre ouverte entre eux. Pire, il n'y avait jamais eu de véritable motif à leur mésentente, si ce n'est deux fiertés colossales… et génétiques.

Un bruit insolite sortit brusquement Abraxas de ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers le deuxième étage de l'hôtel. Une des fenêtres était ouverte et l'air frais qui se levait dans les landes et soufflait sur la ville gonflait de larges rideaux blancs. Le bruit venait de là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Abraxas se tourna vers son petit-fils qui observait son drôle de comportement d'un air intrigué. Il eut un mince sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il camoufla en se détournant.

« Oh rien. » Répondit-il sur un petit ton tranquille. « J'ai dû me laisser surprendre par un oiseau. »

Draco n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il ne répondit rien. Les bruits étouffés de roues et de sabots attirèrent brusquement l'attention des deux aristocrates vers le large chemin pavé qui menait à l'entrée des remparts. Un regard distrait aurait presque pu manquer le coche qui approchait, tant sa carrosserie noire se confondait avec la pénombre ambiante. Les deux trotteurs bais, guidés par le cocher qui tenait leurs rênes bien en mains, bifurquèrent avant d'atteindre la poterne pour s'engager sur le sentier terreux qui rejoignait l'arrière-cour du _De Witte_.

Draco s'était redressé, attendant avec un mélange de fébrilité et de récalcitrance l'apparition des voyageurs. Son cœur, témoin de son excitation durement réprimée, s'était mis à tambouriner entre ses côtes comme un fou et il dut faire de gros efforts pour garder une respiration égale et un regard qui se voulait désinvolte. Enfin, le cocher tira sur les rênes de ses chevaux pour les arrêter devant le portillon en fer qui cloisonnait la cour et bondit sur le sol pour se précipiter vers l'une des portières de son véhicule. Se saisissant de la poignée d'argent, il tira le battant à lui et tendit une main polie vers l'intérieur. De longs doigts minces se posèrent sur les siens et la boucle d'une petite chaussure blanche sortit de l'ombre pour se poser sur l'une des marches magiques qui s'étaient dépliées d'elles-mêmes sous la portière.

* * *

Allongé de tout son long sur son lit, les bras repliés sous sa nuque et les jambes étalées sur ses draps défaits, Harry étudiait la blancheur impeccable du plafond depuis plus d'une heure, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à la soirée, à cet homme si calme et à ce garçon blond. Ils faisaient partie de la même famille, c'était indéniable mais le vieil aristocrate était trop vieux pour être le père du jeune homme qui l'avait menacé. Sûrement son grand-père, pensa-t-il distraitement.

Il ne les avait jamais vus au _De Witte_ auparavant, ni même en dehors. Il en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait de leur première visite. Peut-être même de leur dernière.

Il fronça les sourcils, dérangé par cette idée. Ces résidents l'intriguaient encore beaucoup trop pour les laisser partir si rapidement. Il se rassura en repensant aux mots de l'aristocrate :

_« Je ne tiens pas à être dérangé pendant mon séjour ici. »_

Au ton de sa voix, Harry avait tout de suite deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un voyage de repos mais bien d'un voyage d'affaires. Et d'affaires importantes à en juger par l'attitude alerte de son petit-fils, armé jusqu'aux dents même à minuit passé. Avec un peu de chance, ça leur prendrait juste le temps nécessaire pour que lui-même découvre qui ils étaient vraiment.

Il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi le plus vieux l'avait laissé repartir si facilement – ce qui n'avait pas été au goût de ce Draco, de toute évidence –, avec pour seule assurance, la promesse qu'il ne tenterait plus rien à son encontre jusqu'à son départ. L'excuse d'Aurora qu'il ne fallait pas déranger n'était absolument pas crédible. D'ailleurs, ça aussi, c'était étrange. Il semblait être un bon ami de Sinistra, pourtant Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler, pas même pendant les jours qui avaient précédé leur arrivée.

Il se remémora leur discussion une fois de plus. L'un comme l'autre semblaient bien connaître la langue nationale mais il était impossible de rater leur accent particulièrement trainant. Un accent anglais que Ron et lui-même partageaient depuis des années. Dans une moindre mesure néanmoins.

Ron. Un sourire plein de malice étira le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à la réaction de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

_« T'as osé t'en prendre à un client ? »_

Bien qu'il ait été forcé de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche pour éviter d'alerter tout l'hôtel à ce moment-là, l'entendre et le voir s'indigner à ce point valait son pesant d'or. Il l'avait tout juste cru lorsqu'il avait abordé la façon dont il s'en était sorti – ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre étant donné qu'il avait lui-même encore du mal à croire en sa chance. Depuis, allongé dans son lit, il devait avoir compté plus de moutons qu'il n'y en avait dans toute la Nouvelle-Zélande sans parvenir à s'endormir. Sans compter que la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans toute la ville depuis l'arrivée des beaux jours n'était pas non plus étrangère à ses insomnies. Avec un soupir agacé, il se retourna sur le flanc d'un geste sec, espérant offrir son dos moite de sueur à un courant d'air égaré. Mais rien. Il se retourna encore une fois. Puis une autre.

Le silence revint napper l'atmosphère. Une première seconde passa et Harry se força à fermer les yeux, ignorant les langueurs océanes qui faisaient grimper la température jusqu'aux frontières de la ville. Une deuxième seconde suivit et les degrés semblèrent enfin redescendre quand un vent calme se leva et s'engouffra par la fenêtre, à travers les rideaux. Mais à la troisième, une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur envahit l'épiderme du jeune homme quand les volets se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes, et il se releva d'un bond, bien décidé à rouvrir cette fichue fenêtre qui le privait de ce qui serait certainement le seul courant d'air de toute la nuit.

D'un pas lourd, il s'approcha et rouvrit en grand les deux battants. Frappé de plein fouet par cette fraicheur inespérée, il inspira à pleins poumons ce mélange si familier du parfum des arbres mêlé à l'iode qui montait du port. Apaisé, il sentit son corps s'amollir et les premiers signes du sommeil commencèrent enfin à apparaitre. Il allait se détourner quand un point de couleur attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'arrière-cour de l'hôtel. En inclinant la tête, il eut la surprise de reconnaitre le vieil aristocrate. Campé au beau milieu de la cour, il avait les mains croisées dans le dos et semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

La réponse se matérialisa par un hennissement sorti de nulle part, qui résonna faiblement dans les plaines avant de s'évanouir dans le vide. Harry tourna la tête vers le chemin et fronça les sourcils. Un carrosse solitaire approchait, perdu dans les ombres qui engloutissaient l'horizon.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Piqué par la curiosité, il se pencha en avant mais dans son mouvement, fit grincer le parquet. La plainte des lattes le sortit aussitôt de sa contemplation et il vit avec horreur qu'elle avait aussi alerté l'aristocrate. Le brigand eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière l'entre-fenêtre avant que l'homme ne lève la tête dans sa direction.

Retenant son souffle, Harry avait fermé les yeux et priait Merlin pour qu'il ne l'ait pas aperçu, le dos plaqué au mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Pour le coup, le jeune Potter en rouvrit les yeux de surprise. Cette voix… C'était celle de Draco, non ? Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là fabriquaient en bas à une heure aussi tardive, bon sang ?

« Rien. » Répondit celui qui devait être son grand-père après un instant de silence. « J'ai dû me laisser surprendre par un oiseau. »

Exhalant un soupir silencieux de soulagement, Harry leva les yeux au plafond, remerciant Merlin pour sa clémence, et se pencha doucement sur le côté. L'aristocrate fixait à nouveau la route sur laquelle le coche approchait. Enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta et Harry vit avec surprise une silhouette très mince et encapuchonnée dans une longue cape brune sortir de la berline. Une femme, songea-t-il. Son visage, en partie masqué par les ombres de sa capuche, révéla pourtant une expression de pure surprise et elle lâcha aussitôt la main du conducteur pour s'élancer vers la porte à toute allure, retenant à deux mains les jupons de sa robe qui la ralentissaient.

De là où il était, il la vit se jeter dans les bras de Draco – qui était enfin sorti de l'ombre –, s'agrippant à lui en nichant son visage contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme, d'abord étonné par cette réaction, se radoucit aussitôt et rendit une étreinte tendre au corps svelte blotti dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Daphne. » Fit-il de sa voix grave, si bas qu'Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- Dray… » Murmura la jeune femme en retour, en se détachant de lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui offrit un sourire et rabattit avec douceur sa capuche sur ses épaules.

- Touchant. »

Draco, Harry et le vieil aristocrate tournèrent la tête vers le carrosse comme un seul homme. Les yeux du jeune espion s'arrondirent de surprise et il resta interdit une longue seconde en voyant un quatrième protagoniste entrer en scène. Il devait rêver…

* * *

Le nez froissé, Draco sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines tandis que l'atmosphère se chargeait d'électricité. Puis soudain, desserrant la mâchoire, il retrouva un visage calme et offrit un sourire crispé au nouvel arrivant.

« Theo. » Sa voix accueillit son interlocuteur avec une froide politesse.

- Ça faisait longtemps, Dray. » Répondit l'allocutaire sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

- Peut-être pas assez.

- Certainement pas assez. »

Tout s'était figé autour des deux garçons. Plus aucun bruit intempestif ne venait rider le silence qui les entourait, pas même ceux des chevaux, ou des bêtes nocturnes qui peuplaient les bois environnants. Tout leur laissait le temps de se confronter, de s'opposer à travers des regards parfaitement identiques. Des regards qui se hurlaient toujours la même répulsion malgré les années.

« Theodore… » L'interpellé fut le premier à détourner les yeux pour les poser sur ceux, accusateurs, de la jeune fille. « Tu m'avais promis. »

Contrairement à celui de Draco, Theodore ne pouvait jamais affronter ce regard très longtemps, aussi détourna-t-il la tête dans un reniflement contrarié. Daphne soupira et releva la tête vers le blond qui continuait de fixer son antagoniste d'un air torve.

« J'espère, ma belle, que vous avez fait bon voyage. » C'était Abraxas qui venait de prendre la parole avec un sourire bienveillant, ne se préoccupant plus de la tension qui régnait entre les deux garçons – après tout, lui était absolument impuissant face à ça –, entièrement tourné vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se détacha de Draco pour s'approcher de lui et lui offrit à son tour une étreinte affectueuse.

« Vous m'avez manqué. »

Touché par cet aveu qu'elle lui faisait du bout des lèvres, Abraxas glissa une main tendre dans les longs cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage et frôlaient ses épaules. Serrée contre sa poitrine, elle semblait minuscule, contrairement aux deux garçons qui la dépassaient désormais d'une bonne tête et demie chacun. A cette pensée, Abraxas releva la tête et soupira de découragement en voyant que les deux belligérants en étaient revenus à se faire la guerre silencieusement, le regard braqué l'un sur l'autre comme deux animaux sauvages. Quelles têtes de mule, vraiment…

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. S'il avait discerné une légère ressemblance entre les yeux de la blonde et ceux de Draco lorsqu'elle avait levé la tête, celle que le jeune homme et le nouvel arrivant partageaient était tout simplement perturbante. Ils étaient identiques. Leurs tailles, leurs visages, leurs yeux… Il n'y avait guère que leurs chevelures, l'une noire comme les plumes d'un corbeau, l'autre blonde comme les blés, qui les différenciaient.

Néanmoins, ils avaient beau être jumeaux – parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être que ça –, ils ne semblaient pas s'apprécier le moins du monde. Leurs regards, dès le moment où ils s'étaient croisés, s'étaient mis à rutiler de rage et ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre avec une expression mauvaise et méprisante, le nez pincé comme s'ils reniflaient l'odeur d'un fruit pourri.* Entre eux, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, après avoir bougonné quelque chose à l'adresse du brun qu'Harry n'avait pas pu comprendre, s'était désintéressée d'eux et réfugiée dans l'étreinte paternelle de l'aristocrate.

Près du colosse, elle paraissait encore plus mince et plus fragile que dans les bras de Draco. Entre les pans de sa cape, Harry avait entraperçu sa robe, jaune comme un bouton d'or. Ou comme les cheveux qui caressaient ses joues d'enfant. Elle avait des traits de poupée, de grands yeux gris perle, identiques à ceux de l'aristocrate et des deux jumeaux, et de petites mains de pianistes, nouées sur la nuque de celui qui devait aussi être son grand-père. Oui, elle était certainement la sœur cadette des deux jumeaux. Pas beaucoup plus jeune, Harry songea qu'elle ne devait avoir qu'un an de moins qu'eux. Un sourire joua aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle était ravissante, en tous cas.

Il la vit se tourner à nouveau vers les deux garçons. Elle avait l'air calme, peu expressif. Elle avait l'air d'une aristocrate.

« Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de vous entendre, au moins jusqu'à demain ?

- Elle a raison. » Appuya le vieil homme, une main posée au creux du dos de la jeune fille. « Que vous ayez des contes à régler, je n'en doute pas mais je préfèrerais que vous n'attireriez pas l'attention ici et à cette heure. »

Trop tard, pensa Harry, toujours embusqué près de sa fenêtre.

« Et puis le voyage m'a fatiguée. » Reprit Daphne. « Ce serait aimable de votre part de ne pas écourter cette nuit déjà bien entamée. »

Peine perdue, les deux frères se regardaient toujours en chiens de faïence, insensibles au monde extérieur. Harry lui-même avait rarement vu tant de colère dans des yeux si jeunes. Surtout entre deux frères. Pour lui, les liens fraternels représentaient depuis des années les liens les plus forts qui puissent exister entre deux personnes. Il suffisait de côtoyer la famille Weasley pour le comprendre. Sans compter que lui-même considérait Ron comme son propre frère depuis des lustres et il ne sentait plus proche d'aucune autre personne. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir le regarder un jour comme ça, même après une violente dispute – et ils en avaient déjà connues pourtant.

A l'entrée de la cour, Harry aperçut tout à coup une petite créature à moitié nue qu'il identifia immédiatement comme un elfe de maison. Celui-ci s'affairait à réduire les deux bagages que le cocher avait descendus du carrosse. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus la taille que d'une pomme, il les empauma et s'approcha d'un pas maladroit de ses maîtres. Ses grandes oreilles étaient baissées et il semblait craindre plus que n'importe qui d'autre qu'un combat n'éclate entre les deux frères, la tête rentrée entre les épaules et l'air très inquiet. Il contourna les deux homologues et se mit aussitôt à l'abri derrière les jambes de l'aristocrate.

Néanmoins, comme alerté par le regard d'Harry qui pesait sur son petit crâne dégarni, l'elfe releva soudain la tête et écarquilla les yeux en interceptant le voyeur qui n'eut cette fois, pas le temps de se cacher. Catastrophé, le jeune Potter vit la créature agripper fébrilement le pourpoint en soie de l'aristocrate et tirailler nerveusement dessus. Son maître baissa les yeux et l'elfe pointa la fenêtre de son doigt décharné, où le coupable, pétrifié, n'avait toujours pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'échapper. Le temps se dilata lorsque le regard gris s'envola à son tour vers l'hôtel et Harry se crispa davantage. Inexplicablement, pour lui qui avait accumulé les pires bêtises que pouvait faire un jeune homme de son âge, se trouver là, à cet instant et jouer les espions d'une scène pareille lui apparut comme la pire chose à faire et comprendre qu'il allait être découvert fut, l'espace d'un instant, pire que si on lui avait annoncé sa mise à mort.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur le cloua sur place. L'aristocrate l'avait vu.

Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures, incapable comme il l'était de fuir le regard si pénétrant de l'autre. Puis soudain, il vit ce même sourire qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt dans la soirée se dessiner sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Cela sembla le sortir de sa transe et comme s'il reprenait enfin conscience de sa situation, il sursauta et disparut aussitôt derrière les rideaux.

Il ne vit pas l'aristocrate baisser la tête vers l'elfe et lui intimer le silence d'un doigt posé sur sa bouche souriante.

* * *

Inconsciente du trouble du petit elfe derrière elle et des agissements de son grand-père, Daphne continuait de fixer ses deux frères avec une pointe de chagrin lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna pour rencontrer le sourire réconfortant d'Abraxas qui la fit se détendre un peu.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper. » Il se tourna vers la petite créature aux longues oreilles. « Dobby ? Pourrais-tu mener Daphne à ses appartements ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, Dobby va le faire sur le champ, Sire Abra- »

Le petit elfe n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une dizaines d'ombres noires s'abattait sur le sol autour d'eux. Dobby fit un pas en arrière, plaçant par pur réflexe son bras tendu devant sa jeune maîtresse qui cachait sa bouche du bout de ses doigts, stupéfaite par cette brusque intervention.

Alertes, Theodore et Draco avaient immédiatement dégainé leurs épées, abandonnant pour l'heure leur propre confrontation. Dos à dos, bien que séparés par quelques mètres, ils analysaient tous deux avec la même attention cette brusque flopée d'ennemis qui les cernait comme une troupe de prédateurs. Certains pointaient déjà leurs baguettes vers eux quand d'autres les menaçaient de la pointe de poignards ou d'épées dangereusement effilés. Tous vêtus de noir, aucun d'entre eux ne laissait la moindre chance aux Malfoy de les identifier, le visage camouflé par d'épaisses couches de tissu sombre, sous leurs lourdes capuches. Il s'agissait d'assassins aux corps sveltes, tous ramassés sur eux-mêmes et prêts à fuser comme des balles vers leurs victimes. Les deux jumeaux se trouvaient au centre même de cet arc de cercle, protégeant Abraxas, Daphne et Dobby qui se trouvaient, par chance, un peu plus en retrait.

Un silence lourd comme une nappe de plomb figea les lieux. La tension devenait palpable.

Puis soudain, le bruit lointain d'une branche qu'on casse sonna le début de la bataille et fut comme un signal pour deux des assassins qui se propulsèrent vers les jumeaux, lames en avant. Parant respectivement un coup d'épée et de poignard, Theodore comme Draco reculèrent d'un pas sous la violence de l'impact de ces corps transformés en véritables boulets de canon.

Résistant quelques instants, Draco fit soudain rouler le manche de son épée entre ses doigts, déviant la lame qui s'acharnait contre la sienne et emporté par la force qu'il mettait dans leur confrontation, son adversaire bascula en avant et fut aussitôt cueilli par un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Voyant sa mauvaise posture, un de ses acolytes encore inactifs en avait profité pour se jeter dans la bataille à son tour. Évitant le corps projeté dans sa direction, il lança sa main armée droit vers le visage de Draco qui se pencha de justesse. L'attaquant se réceptionna dans un nuage de poussière, accroupi sur le sol, et en l'espace d'une seconde, eut le temps de se retourner et de se rejeter en arrière pour éviter le coup d'épée du jeune Malfoy. La lame creusa la terre et encore une fois, il s'en fallut de peu lorsque le poignard ennemi revint à l'attaque et frôla la gorge de Draco, y laissant une éraflure violette, pas suffisamment profonde pour le faire saigner.

De son côté, Theodore préconisait l'esquive, jouant de mouvements habiles et de pas calculés pour éviter les coups d'épée rageurs que son adversaire tentait de lui administrer. La partie se corsa lorsqu'un autre adversaire plus pernicieux, ayant constaté qu'il reculait sans cesse pour éviter les coups de son acolyte, se glissa derrière lui et agrippa la cape brune qu'il portait encore pour l'immobiliser. Désorienté, Theodore tituba mais reprit rapidement son équilibre. D'un violent coup de coude dans le nez, il assomma à moitié son agresseur surprise et se propulsa dans les airs. Aveuglé par la cape qui lui était restée dans les mains, son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de son débarrasser et Theodore en profita pour le blesser en travers du dos d'un grand coup de lame. Fier de sa démonstration, il glissa un coup d'œil oblique en direction de Draco qui n'avait rien manqué de son acrobatie.

En réponse, il évita à son tour un coup d'épée venu du haut et d'un tour sur lui-même, contre-attaqua, enfonçant d'un geste sec sa lame dans la poitrine de son opposant. Il la retira et rendit son sourire à Theo qui venait de perdre le sien. Ils se jaugèrent à nouveau, pleins de mépris.

« Attention ! »

Alerté par le cri de leur sœur, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête à temps. Parmi les ennemis qui n'avaient pas encore attaqué, ceux qui étaient armés de leur baguette en avait profité pour leur jeter deux _incendio_ combinés. D'un même mouvement, les jumeaux firent une roulage sur le côté, évitant de peu le jet de flammes mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que les deux autres sorciers armés de baguettes se trouvaient juste derrière eux et d'un habile mouvement de poignet, récupérèrent les flammes pour les renvoyer à nouveau vers Theodore et Draco.

Theodore fut le premier à réagir, empoignant sa propre baguette pour gronder un _aguamenti_ qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'une hirondelle. Étouffant les flammes qui fusaient dans la direction de son maître d'un battement d'aile, l'oiseau vrilla ensuite vers Draco dont le cou s'était fait emprisonné par le bras puissant d'un de ses opposants, l'empêchant de se protéger du sort qui s'apprêtait à le réduire en poussière. L'hirondelle le protégea à son tour mais le souffle de la rencontre des deux éléments, violemment projetés l'un contre l'autre, aveugla un instant Draco et son agresseur.

Conscient que sa chance se présentait enfin, le jeune épéiste tendit la main, marmonnant d'une voix étranglée un _accio_ sans baguette qui ramena péniblement son épée jusqu'à lui. Une fois celle-ci en main, il la retourna dans sa propre direction et l'enfonça violemment dans le corps de son attaquant, frôlant son propre flanc par la même occasion.

Il s'écroula avec son agresseur, haletant, les mains posées à plat sur le sol. Il déglutit et s'efforça de reprendre son souffle avant de relever la tête. Tous leurs ennemis avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire et gisaient au sol, un peu partout dans la cour. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se redresser sur ses jambes mal assurées et alors qu'il époussetait ses épaules en toussant, tous les corps inertes de leurs adversaires s'envolèrent, se dématérialisant en plumes noires. Une flopée de corbeaux s'éleva de ce nuage sombre et disparut dans le ciel noir et piqueté d'étoiles dans un concert de cris assourdissants.

Surpris, Theodore et Draco les regardèrent disparaitre.

« On dirait bien qu'ils ont réussi à retrouver Daphne. » Lançant un regard à son jumeau qui pressait une main sur son épaule blessée, Draco soupira.

- On dirait. »

* * *

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à nous aider ?

- Parce que j'ai trouvé que la situation était idéale pour évaluer le niveau de Theo ainsi que votre capacité à vous battre côte à côte. Après tout, bien que j'ai toute confiance en celui qui s'est occupé de tes classes, Theo, j'avais besoin de te voir à l'œuvre.

- Idéale ? Tu trouvais vraiment la situation idéale, toi ? Ces types cherchaient à nous tuer pour s'en prendre à Daphne ! »

Abraxas soupira et se tourna vers son petit-fils. Heureusement, il avait immédiatement pensé à insonoriser la pièce, ainsi que la chambre où Daphne se reposait. Encore une fois, Draco s'indignait face à lui mais désormais, Theodore l'appuyait. Pas aussi bruyamment, mais le regard noir qu'il lui lançait du fond de la pièce valait tous les mots que son jumeau lui hurlait à la figure depuis leur retour à l'hôtel. Pour une fois qu'ils tombaient d'accord, il fallait que ce soit contre lui.

« Et vous avez brillamment réussi à les repousser, bravo. »

Pour le coup, Draco semblait réellement prêt à exploser. Theodore s'anima à son tour, quittant la commode contre laquelle il appuyait ses reins, les bras croisés en travers de la poitrine, pour s'approcher de son grand-père.

« Tu n'as pas réagi lorsque nous avons été attaqués mais en revanche, tu as pris le temps d'insonoriser la cour pour éviter d'alerter les résidents, je trouve ça tout de même gonflé. »

Abraxas sourit et se renversa dans son fauteuil. Il n'allait décidément pas survivre à l'alliance de ces deux-là.

« Alerter les résidents ne vous aurez pas aidés. Même si quelques uns d'entre eux savent manier une épée correctement ou quelques sorts d'attaques, la majorité vous aurait gênés dans les manœuvres.

- C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression que tes motivations venaient de là, moi. » Gronda Draco en plissant les yeux, traduisant parfaitement les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de Theodore. Abraxas eut un geste désinvolte de la main :

« Je me suis expliqué, non ? C'était une question d'évaluation. Et puis si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai fait prévenir la directrice de l'hôtel. »

Pour toute, réponse, Draco renâcla.

« Pour en revenir à la raison de notre présence ici, » Reprit Abraxas en croisant ses mains sur son bureau. « …j'ai déjà prévenu Daphne. Vous embarquez demain sur le Nautilus, en direction de la France. »

Draco arqua un sourcil.

« Le Nautilus ? » Répéta-t-il, suspicieux.

- C'est le nom du galion sur lequel vous voyagerez. Son capitaine est un ami de Dame Sinistra.

- Une seconde. Dame Sinistra sait ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce serait stupide.

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi.

- Non mais puisque tu me fais partager ta bêtise…

- Justement, ne te sens pas obligé de l'alimenter avec la tienne.

- Non, elle ne sait rien, Draco, sois tranquille. » Intervint le vieil aristocrate pour reprendre le fil de la conversation et couper là leur dispute. Le jeune Malfoy blond n'eut pas l'air convaincu pour autant. « Bien, sur ce, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Le départ se fera à huit heures demain et il est déjà quatre heures. »

Les deux frères se lancèrent un dernier regard farouche en quittant la pièce pour la chambre qu'ils devaient partager. La porte fut à peine fermée qu'Abraxas entendit leur dispute reprendre de plus belle là où ils l'avaient laissée. Il secoua la tête en songeant que le voyage promettait d'être difficile pour Daphne.

_A suivre ~_

* * *

Voilà. Bon déjà, faut savoir que ce chapitre était normalement un peu plus long. J'étais censée mettre une scène de plus (le départ en bateau) mais il s'était avéré, une fois l'écriture finie, que le tout était trop long (j'allais très largement dépasser mon quota de 7000 mots). Donc je l'ai raccourci et tu auras la suite dans le prochain chapitre, cher lecteur (qui du coup, ne sera pas très long à arriver puisqu'il est déjà partiellement écrit).

Ensuite… Oui, je sais ce que tu dois te dire et je vais te conforter dans cette idée : oui, mon esprit est totalement tordu et déviant. Oui, j'ai osé faire de la famille Malfoy une famille presque aussi remplie que la famille Weasley. Oui, je devrais être grillée comme une saucisse sur un bûcher pour pareil blasphème.

Donc si tu as un bûcher près de chez toi, n'hésite pas à me le dire dans une review. Et si par miracle, tu as aimé ce que tu as lu et que tu n'as pas envie de me carboniser, tu peux aussi me le dire, hein. Bref, quoique tu aies à dire, vas-y, je t'en prie, je serais ravie d'y répondre. Même s'il s'agit d'une lettre d'insultes (oui oui, ça aussi j'accepte).

Bref, merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à la prochaine j'espère :)

* * *

***le nez pincé comme s'ils reniflaient l'odeur d'un fruit pourri… :** Oui, oui, je me suis impunément inspirée de la description de Cissa.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** L'œuvre Harry Potter est le fruit du travail de notre bien aimée J.K. Rowling et les commentaires que tu me laisses, lecteur, sont un salaire amplement suffisant pour mon travail.

**Avant-propos : **Hello, lecteur. Hm, tu dois m'en vouloir un petit peu, hein. Oui, j'avais plus ou moins promis de poster le troisième chapitre _rapidement_ et finalement, bah ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Beaucoup plus. Et j'en suis navrée. Sincèrement ! Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à finir ce qui avait déjà été commencé mais je me suis laissée avoir par ma flemmardise et mes projets et du coup j'ai osé te faire _poiroter_. Donc je m'excuse à plat ventre et je me traine même à tes pieds si tu en as envie u.u Mais c'est bon, me revoilà avec un chapitre terminé qui, j'espère, te plaira suffisamment pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop.

**~ RAR ~**

**Anonyme :** Daphné en fiancée de Draco ? Maieuh, nan u.u Draco il est déjà réservé par un certain Harry Potter et je pense qu'il prendrait très mal le fait de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied par une petite blondinette pas très causante. Déjà qu'il s'est honteusement fait piquer la place par la petite sœur dans les bouquins originaux :p Pour ce qui est de tes questions, pour la première je dirais que tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre mais pour la deuxième par contre, faudra attendre un peu ;) Merci encore de prendre le temps de me laisser ton avis et j'espère que cette suite te conviendra !

**Sisi** : Si tu trouvais que c'était long pour le chapitre précédent, j'ose même pas imaginer pour celui-ci u.u Sinon, en ce qu concerne mon Harry mariole et les combats, tu vas être contente, il y a tout ça dans ce chapitre-ci ;) Ah, Theo... Disons que je partage une véritable obsession pour ce personnage presque entièrement construit par les fans (obsession que j'ai d'ailleurs réussi à refiler à ma sœur cadette, lol). Pour être honnête, je l'aime presque autant que Draco. Quant à Daphné, étant donné que je n'imaginais absolument pas Pansy dans le rôle de la sœur calme et posée qui réfrène un peu les ardeurs des deux frangins, elle était la dernière disponible. Et puis à force de bosser et rebosser le scénario, j'ai fini par m'y attacher et par l'apprécier autant que Pansy :p Merci encore et désolée pour l'attente, je croise les doigts pour ne pas vous refaire le même coup au chapitre quatre u.u

**Tif :** Merci ! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment mais alors vraiiiiiiiment ravie que ce soit tombé sur moi, ce soudain besoin d'écrire une si longue review et je t'en remercie du fond du coeur ;) Les idées, elles viennent d'un peu partout et c'est parfois légèrement problématique, vois-tu, surtout quand tu ne sais plus où les caser dans le bordel qui te sert de scénario et/ou de cerveau. Une groupie ? Roh, c'est super gratifiant et ça me va très bien. Je te demande juste d'éviter le lancé de petite culotte, lol (oui oui, j'ai un humour de merde et je le vis très bien aussi, donc tu vois, on est faites pour s'entendre).  
Hé, qu'est-ce que t'as contre les blondes ? J'en suis une aussi, alors fais gaffe hein ! J'vais pas accepter de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par... par une autre blonde, non mais ! u.U  
Pour en revenir au sujet et à cette histoire de tutoiement, sache que c'est l'effet recherché puisque oui, je m'adresse particulièrement à toi. Non, je ne suis pas un stalker psychopathe qui installe des caméras dans la chambre des mes lecteurs mais justement, mes lecteurs ne sont pas une masse compacte, mais tout un tas de gens susceptibles de réagir différemment à mes conneries donc oui, je m'adresse à toi quand tu me lis et à personne d'autre, comme je m'adresserais à Gertrude ou Norbert s'ils venaient à lire ce que j'écris :p  
Désopilant, mon humour ? J'aurais plutôt dit désespérant, moi, lol. M'enfin si il te plait, c'est déjà très bien :)  
Roh, faut pas me flatter autant au je vais plus passer les portes, moi... Je peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions (ce serait trop facile :p) mais en ce qui concerne le Nautilus, c'est à la fois une référence à VMLSM, effectivement (quoique le roman soit plus jeune que le galion puisqu'il date du XIXe siècle, si je ne me trompe pas O.o (rah, la flemme de vérifier -')) mais aussi à l'animal de base puis que les nautilus, ce sont avant tout des mollusques ;)  
Je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer ou non mais je ne fais pas particulièrement de HP/DM ou de DM/HP, c'est vraiment aléatoire. A vrai dire, sur le moment, je me pose pas la question et puis bon, c'est tout l'intérêt du slash, on peut inter-changer plus facilement qu'avec un couple hétéro, lol. Donc ce sera vraiment au petit bonheur la chance. Surtout qu'avec leurs caractères, je pense que je vais difficilement pouvoir installer de relation dominant/dominé :/ Mais n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes opinions, je les prends en compte comme toutes celles qu'on me donne et dans la mesure du possible, j'essaye toujours de mettre un petit plus pour tous ceux qui me demandent quelque chose ;)  
Pornographie ? Bah, je trouve pas ça si bizarre moi, surtout quand on voit ce qu'on peut trouver sur les sites de Fanfictions, lol. M'enfin, je m'en plains pas, loin de là :p  
Et bien sûr que je veux te revoir ! Moi je veux revoir tout le monde, surtout ceux qui prennent autant de temps pour me laisser leurs impressions et qui me font rire comme ça ;)  
J'espère seulement que je ne t'ai pas perdue en cours de route, avec tout le temps que j'ai mis pour poster la suite :/

Voilà, les **RAR** sont faits, donc maintenant je vous laisse à l'histoire et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les rayons matinaux redoraient patiemment le ciel d'Amsterdam depuis bientôt deux heures mais déjà, l'agitation naissait dans les rues, alimentées par les grosses voix des poissonnières qui vantaient le mérite et la fraicheur de leurs dorades, les empoignant sans hésitation entre leurs doigts dodus pour servir leurs chalands habituels. Le marché était, comme toujours, la toute première chose qui revivait à l'aube, lorsque les derniers marins s'assoupissaient sur les quais, la bedaine gonflée d'alcool, et que les prostituées disparaissaient purement et simplement jusqu'à la tombée du jour.

Les mousses déjà prêts au travail lustraient inlassablement le bois des plus gros bateaux, sous le commandement sévère de leur supérieur, couverts d'eau et de savon, tandis que les cuisiniers des auberges flânaient entre les étalages bariolés de fruits et de légumes, à la recherche des meilleures affaires pour remplir leurs dépenses. Les plus riches habitants de la ville n'étaient pas encore de sortie, profitant de la fraicheur de leurs draps et de la douceur du matin pour se réveiller lentement.

Ainsi, le cœur bourgeois d'Amsterdam et la partie la plus proche des frontières étaient encore blottis dans un calme paisible qui ne disparaitrait que bien plus tard…

« Voleurs ! Revenez ici ! »

…ou pas.

Ron et Harry eurent juste le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter l'énorme casserole qu'on venait de leur lancer et qui s'écrasa en fracas contre le mur d'une des habitations environnantes. Un large sourire aux lèvres, le jeune Potter tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule :

« Raté ! »

Avec une agilité admirable, les deux compères bondirent par-dessus la barrière de bois vers laquelle ils fonçaient. Derrière eux, agitant rageusement sa louche au-dessus de sa tête en hurlant les pires noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, le pauvre Caspard Maes, meilleur boulanger d'Amsterdam et dernière victime en date des deux fripons, dut remonter son tablier et faire un effort terrible pour son vieux corps fatigué afin d'enjamber la barrière qui lui arrivait à la taille. Un grand éclat de rire secoua la ville quand les deux scélérats aperçurent le visage rubicond du petit bonhomme gonfler encore tandis qu'il soufflait comme un bœuf, le col trempé de sueur. Mine de rien et malgré son gabarie encombrant, Caspard n'abandonnait pas, bien décidé à faire payer leur méfait aux deux malfaiteurs.

Sa chance se présenta lorsque Ron et Harry firent l'erreur de s'engager dans l'une des grandes rues de la ville. Bousculant passant sur passant, ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus lorsqu'ils entendirent un retentissant _« Gardes, arrêtez-les ! » _tonner derrière eux.

« Ils sont là ! » S'écria l'un des gardes en question en les voyant filer à toute allure.

- Oups…

- Ouais.

- On se sépare ?

- On se sépare. »

Et sur un dernier regard entendu, les deux compères bifurquèrent chacun de leur côté, divisant la troupe armée qui s'était lancée à leur poursuite en deux. Habitué à ce genre de situations, Harry ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, de plus en plus amusé par la tournure des évènements.

« Hé les gars ! » Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses poursuivants. « Va falloir accélérer si vous voulez me rattraper un jour ! » Se faisant, il cherchait d'une main sa cape d'invisibilité miniaturisée et sagement rangée dans sa sacoche. Mais plus il tâtait, plus il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il n'avait tout de même pas…

Fébrile, il ouvrit le petit sac et écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait oubliée. Il avait _oublié_ sa seule chance de salut. Bon sang, cette fois il était cuit.

« Que… Ah ! »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en fouillant sa sacoche, il avait ralenti la cadence, aussi dut-il accélérer à nouveau lorsque la main d'un de ses poursuivants frôla le bord d'une de ses manches. Il reprit un peu d'avance et tourna plusieurs fois dans les différentes ruelles de la ville qu'il connaissait par cœur. Profitant de la distance qui le séparait des gardes, il tourna encore une fois et bondit sur des tonneaux empilés contre le mur d'une habitation avant qu'on ne le rattrape. Agile comme un chat, il se glissa jusqu'aux poutres sous le toit en tuiles, les pieds posés sur le bord d'une fenêtre, et enfin à l'abri, regarda les soldats traverser la ruelle en hurlant qu'il fallait se dépêcher.

Il ricana, fier de son petit tour de passe-passe, mais tout occupé à jubiler, il ne vit pas la fenêtre sur laquelle il se tenait s'entrouvrir.

« _**Aaaah !**_ »

L'occupante de la maison ne s'attendait manifestement pas à trouver ce jeune homme sur sa fenêtre ce matin-là et n'avait pas apprécié qu'il la voit à moitié nue, encore en tenue de nuit. De fait, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer qu'elle lui avait administré une claque magistrale qui l'avait fait basculer dans un « Wow ! » paniqué. Il avait réussi à agripper une des poutres de justesse mais ne l'entendant définitivement pas de cette oreille, la petite blonde replète qu'il avait surprise s'était emparé d'un balais et tentait de le faire descendre par tous les moyens en lui tapant les flancs.

« Descends de là, sale voyeur ! Petit pervers, tu m'espionnais n'est-ce pas ?!

- Mais non ! Aïe ! Je vous jure que non ! » Cria désespérément Harry en protégeant ses côtes d'une main. « Arrêtez, je vais tomber !

- Et bien tombe !

- Il est là ! »

Alertée par le cri de la donzelle, la garde était revenue sur ses pas et l'attendait de pied ferme au pied de l'habitation, lames en avant.

« C'est pas vrai… » Se lamenta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Adressant une dernière prière à Merlin – qui l'avait manifestement oublié pour la matinée –, il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa tomber. Par chance, il parvint à atterrir sur l'un des soldats désarmés et avant même que ceux-ci puissent réagir, il bondit sur ses pieds et fila à toute allure à travers la ruelle.

* * *

Au port, debout près d'un bollard rongé par la rouille, Daphne camoufla un petit soupir sous son ombrelle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le _De Witte_ et donc Abraxas pour se rendre aux quais, accompagnée de ses deux frères, l'ambiance n'avait eu de cesse de se détériorer. Débarrassés de la surveillance de leur grand-père, Theodore et Draco ne se gênaient plus pour se lancer pique sur pique ou se fixer avec toute la hargne que l'un éveillait chez l'autre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se trouvent un ennemi commun…

Daphne releva les yeux et rendit un regard doux au gabier qui lui souriait timidement en s'occupant des voiles.

Stan Rocade était un homme tout à fait charmant malgré son attitude maladroite et la jeune bourgeoise, peu habituée à ce genre de compagnie, elle qui n'avait vécu pratiquement qu'enfermée dans une riche propriété anglaise tout au long de sa vie, avait tout de suite était séduite par les attentions du jeune homme. Elle se plaisait à rougir quand lui-même détournait les yeux en se grattant la nuque, à chercher son regard pour le fuir à nouveau une fois trouvé, à rire quand il trébuchait, obnubilé comme il était par sa personne.

Mais leur petit jeu n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Et certainement pas à celui de Theo et Draco. Ligués contre le pauvre jeune homme, ils n'avaient pas hésité à lui faire comprendre combien une entreprise envers leur précieuse petite sœur pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Autant dire que leur rôle de Cerbère, même avec une tête en moins, leur allait comme un gant et Stan avait tout de suite mit de la distance entre la jeune femme et lui.

De leur côté, Theo et Draco s'occupaient eux-mêmes de charger le navire en marmonnant que ce n'était absolument pas leur boulot.

_« Le galion est amarré au port, il faudra donc embarquer et quitter Amsterdam à la manière moldue. Et je compte sur vous pour aider à la manœuvre, évidemment. »_

Évidemment. L'un comme l'autre avait bien failli s'étouffer d'indignation. Sans compter le sourire d'Abraxas. Et Draco le connaissait bien, ce sourire, pour l'avoir subi pendant des années entières. Oh oui...

Il se fichait d'eux.

Il expira bruyamment, à la manière d'un dragon en colère. Et pour être en colère, il était en colère. Non seulement il n'avait quasiment pas dormi, mais en plus de ça et pour une raison qui lui était parfaitement inconnue, il s'était réveillé avec l'image de deux grands yeux verts imprimée sur les rétines. Bien sûr qu'il avait été troublé par ce voleur de bas-étage. Qui ne l'aurait pas été face à un aplomb pareil. Mais de là à en rêver la nuit…

Il secoua la tête et tourna un regard assassin vers Stan Rocade comme si le pauvre matelot était le seul et unique responsable de son état. Puis du regard, il chercha Theodore, afin de commencer avec lui une énième dispute qui aurait au moins le mérite d'apaiser sa frustration, mais face à l'absence évidente de son homologue, il se résigna à continuer de tyranniser le gabier. Après tout, il trouvait ça amusant de voir cette espèce de gougnafier sans cervelle s'agiter dans tous les sens et multiplier les bourdes dès qu'il le regardait de travers.

Il ricana sous cape. De quel droit se permettait-il de s'intéresser comme ça à sa sœur ? Qu'il continue à récurer le pont et qu'il laisse Daphne en paix.

Appuyé contre la balustrade en bois, Draco continuait de fusiller allégrement Stan du regard quand une voix forte tonna dans son dos :

« Stan, sale bon à rien ! J'espère qu'le pont est prop'e ! Et les voiles ? T'as fait les voiles ? Le garde-manger ? T't'es occupé de l'ancre ? La dernière fois qu'on a failli- »

Draco réprima de justesse un bond vertigineux quand, en tournant la tête, il rencontra celle du propriétaire de la voix. C'était un homme âgé à l'allure folle qui portait une véritable paire de loupes à la place des lunettes. Son débit hallucinant de paroles – Draco n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler aussi vite – s'était calmé d'un coup lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'aristocrate et campé à deux centimètres de son visage, il le fixait comme un animal étrange.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et recula la tête, dérangé par cette soudaine proximité, tandis que le vieux bonhomme penchait son crâne dégarni sur le côté. _Il ressemble à une chouette_, songea Draco en arquant un sourcil. Puis brusquement, sans que le jeune garçon ne s'y attende, il brandit sa main en avant. Malfoy sursauta.

« B'jour. Ernie Danlmur. Cap'taine de c'navire. Enchanté. »

Draco sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et tout son corps ce crisper. Ça ? Leur capitaine ?

_C'est une blague..._

« Je… » Il se força à inspirer et attrapa la main noueuse et tavelée du vieux bonhomme. « Draco Mal- » Son souffle se coupa net en sentant la poigne de l'autre homme lui broyer les doigts. Il étouffa un juron jusqu'à ce qu'Ernie relâche sa main. « …foy…

- Ah, z'êtes le client. » Conclut-il en prenant la direction de sa cabine. Néanmoins, il se figea brusquement. A nouveau, Draco eut un imperceptible geste de recul et arrêta de masser sa main douloureuse, l'air renfrogné. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être cette fois ?

Le capitaine fit volte-face et réajusta ses lunettes. Il tendait le cou en avant et plisser les yeux, comme s'il tentait de voir _à travers_ le jeune homme.

« Attendez, l'était pas censé y en avoir trois des comme vous ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui partit dans les aigus et fit grimacer Draco.

- Dame Daphne est toujours à terre et… Theodore s'occupe des derniers bagages. » Grommela le jeune garçon en réponse.

- Oh, la jeune fille aux ch'veux blonds et à l'ombrelle verte, hein ?

- Oui… » Cette fois, la réponse du Malfoy s'accompagna d'un regard meurtrier en direction de Stan.

- C'pas vrai ça… » Maugréa soudain le vieux marin en se dirigeant vers le gabier qui s'occupait négligemment des nœuds du hauban, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette timide qui patientait toujours sur le port. Sentant l'irritation grimper, Draco se demanda si cet abruti avait seulement remarqué la présence pourtant inratable de son capitaine. Il décida que non en voyant qu'il ne tournait toujours pas la tête malgré les pas lourds et menaçant du loup de mer qui s'approchait de lui.

C'est donc avec un plaisir un peu mesquin qu'il s'installa plus confortablement contre le bastingage, sourire aux lèvres. Theo, revenu entre temps, posa au sol les quelques bagages miniaturisés dont il avait la charge et lança un regard intrigué à son frère en l'entendant ricaner tout bas. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger sur la raison de cette petite poussée d'hystérie qu'un tonnerre de vociférations explosa sur le bateau.

Surpris, il se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en découvrant une petite silhouette menue s'acharner à grands coups de pieds et de seau sur l'impertinent moussaillon qui faisait encore la cour à sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que-

- Chut, tais-toi. » Il tourna la tête vers son frère dont le sourire se faisait de plus en plus prononcé. « Tais-toi et profite. »

* * *

« Il est là !

- Bon sang… »

Harry ne voyait toujours pas la fin de cette course infernale et ses jambes commençaient sérieusement à protester. Sans compter le noyau de douleur qui s'était logé entre ses côtes et irradiait dans toute sa poitrine.

_Foutu point de côté_, pensa-t-il rageusement en bousculant de nouveaux passants qui hurlèrent leur indignation en titubant. Bien sûr, il avait songé à retourner au _De Witte_ mais il s'était vite ravisé. Après tout, c'était comme se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup… ou du chien en l'occurrence.

Il ne fuyait pas la garde pour rien. Lui s'en fichait éperdument de la prison, il ne risquait pas d'y atterrir un jour. Ou tout du moins, il n'y resterait pas longtemps. C'était tout l'intérêt d'avoir des « relations ». Non, le vrai problème qui se posait se trouvait précisément au _De Witte_ et portait le nom de Sirius Black.

Harry aimait son parrain. Sincèrement. Et la réciproque était vraie. Et c'était justement à cause de cet amour paternel que Sirius se faisait de véritables cheveux blancs lorsque son précieux filleul s'attirait les pires problèmes, notamment avec les autorités de la ville. Autant dire que ses sanctions étaient à la hauteur de ses inquiétudes et que si Harry était parfaitement incapable d'abandonner sa vie de brigand pour se ranger enfin dans une société convenable mais, disons-le franchement, ennuyeuse au possible, il faisait toujours son possible pour que rien ne puisse remonter aux oreilles de son tuteur.

Cela dit, pour l'heure, ses projets semblaient quelque peu compromis.

Il s'enfonça dans une énième ruelle, sautant par-dessus une caisse puis un tonneau et faisant bondir une poule qui caqueta et s'échappa en courant. C'est alors qu'il fit la grossière erreur de tourner la tête en arrière une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer que ses poursuivants ne le rattrapaient pas et ne vit pas, de ce fait, le large drap qu'une des nombreuses ménagères de la ville avait étendu entre deux murs. Du moins, il le vit trop tard et emporté dans son élan, il plongea dans le tissu dont l'étreinte étouffante lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Recouvert comme un fantôme, il se débattit furieusement, alertant la propriétaire qui sortit de sa demeure, les poings sur les hanches.

« Nan mais on croit rêver ! » S'époumona-t-elle en voyant le carnage. « Espèce de sale garnement, regarde ce que tu as fait à mon linge !

- Wooow ! » Désorienté par les mugissements de la rombière, Harry perdit l'équilibre pour de bon et s'écroula dans la poussière.

- Ah non ! » Rugit la femme. « Pas dans la poussière, je venais de les laver ! »

Retroussant ses manches, elle s'approcha du tas amorphe, bien décidée à filer la correction du siècle à ce rustre.

Sous le drap, Harry reprenait tout juste ses esprits, sonné par sa chute. On souleva brusquement le linge et il releva la tête vers son sauveur avant de déchanter aussitôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la silhouette gigantesque qui s'élevait au-dessus de lui, à contre-jour.

« Mince… Non, non, attendez, je suis désolé, je- ! »

Il recula comme il put mais pas suffisamment vite pour échapper à l'énorme main qui se referma sur son col.

« Tu as fait une sale bêtise jeune homme, maintenant tu vas en assumer les conséquences. » Grogna l'ogresse en plissant les yeux. Soulevé du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien, les mains agrippées au poignet rondelet, Harry songea qu'au final, Sirius était sûrement moins terrifiant que cette femme.

- Le voilà ! »

Dans un bel ensemble, le jeune Potter et son bourreau tournèrent la tête vers les soldats qui déboulaient à leur tour dans la ruelle. Le chef de file pointa un doigt dans sa direction et tous se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Harry ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put, conscient que sa situation ne pouvait définitivement pas être pire, quand il sentit la poigne de la bonne femme l'éloigner des gardes sans pour autant le relâcher. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec ébahissement qu'elle se dressait maintenant entre lui et ses premiers poursuivants. Il sourcilla, peu rassuré.

« Que faites-vous ? » S'indigna l'un des hommes en armure.

- Oh, alors c'est comme ça que vous vous adressez à moi qui viens de faire votre travail ?! » Répondit la grognarde sur un ton sévère. « Je fais ce que vous n'êtes pas capables de faire !

- Nous étions à sa poursuite !

- A sa poursuite ? Vous n'avez même pas réussi à le rattraper ? » Elle les jaugea du regard. « A sept ? Bande d'incapables !

- Nous allions le rattraper !

- Oh, bien sûr, oui. Il a tout de même eu le temps de ruiner mon linge ! »

Éberlué, Harry assistait à la dispute totalement irréaliste la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

« Incapables, nous ?!

- Oh que oui ! Cela fait des années que ce trublion sème la pagaille dans toute la ville et il court toujours !

- Des gens haut placés le protègent ! C'est de notre faute peut-être !?

- Si vous remplissiez correctement votre office, ça fait bien longtemps que vous lui auriez fait passer le goût de recommencer ce genre de- Hé ! »

Sorti de son hébétude, le jeune brigand avait discrètement profité de ce différend pour dénouer le pourpoint de cuir qu'il portait et qui le retenait encore prisonnier. Sa manœuvre lui avait permis de se glisser hors du vêtement et de retomber sur ses jambes.

Ni une ni deux, il reprit sa course effrénée.

« Que…

- Ah ! Vous voyez bien !

- Mais rattrapez-le, bande d'abrutis ! »

* * *

Les bras croisés et l'air aussi peu convaincu que son frère, Theodore observait d'un œil plus que suspicieux les manigances du capitaine Ernie Danlmur. Les jumeaux s'étaient écartés à l'ombre de la cabine du bateau, relégués au rang de spectateurs depuis que le vieux loup de mer, par punition, avait ordonné à son gabier un peu trop romantique de s'occuper des bagages en plus du reste. Le pauvre garçon se trainait donc d'un point à un autre, une fois chargé des affaires de leurs clients, l'autre de grosses caisses de vivres qu'il ne pouvait pas, au vu de la foule de moldus massée sur les quais, rétrécir. Le capitaine le suivait partout, lui administrant quelques coups de pieds dans les mollets ou le bas du dos lorsqu'il trouvait qu'il se trainait un peu trop.

Mais ce n'était pas le traitement du moussaillon qui turlupinait les deux jumeaux. Loin de là. En réalité, ce qui les gênait vraiment, c'était la dégaine de ce marin du dimanche qui leur servirait de guide sur la mer du Nord. Il avait un corps squelettique mais une tête lourde et ronde, avec un nez rubicond et couvert de boutons, un reste de cheveux blancs qui partait dans tous les sens, des veines saillantes sur les tempes et la gorge, sans parler des guenilles immondes qu'il portait. Il n'avait même pas de chaussures.

Et puis, aucun des deux garçons n'osaient poser la question mais… Était-ce bien prudent de partir avec un type pareil, avec ces loupes énormes sur le bout du nez ?

Daphne, pour sa part, avait fini par embarquer à son tour et se tenait près de ses deux protecteurs, son ombrelle à la main. Elle suivait avec compassion les efforts bien mal payés du pauvre matelot, grimaçant lorsqu'il se prenait un nouveau coup. Sa lèvre était devenue rouge à force de la mordiller sans cesse et plus d'un soupir s'était échappé de sa gorge.

Chacun était donc plongé dans sa propre réflexion lorsqu'une agitation formidable gagna le port, au pied du bateau. Theo et Draco tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme, vite imités par leur sœur. Intrigués, les deux garçons s'approchèrent de la rambarde et plissèrent les yeux. La foule s'ébranlait ça et là en vagues de protestations et le brouhaha montant finit même par couvrir les bramements des poissonnières. De là où ils se trouvaient, il était impossible pour les Malfoy d'apercevoir la cause de tout ce remue-ménage, le trouble-fête se glissait trop bien dans la foule. En revanche, la troupe de soldats qui débaroula dans la vaste rue avec perte et fracas était impossible à rater, elle.

Confronté à la masse de quidams qui se pressaient sur le port, les gardes tournaient la tête de droite à gauche en se hurlant des choses inintelligibles. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et bientôt, c'est un nouvel arrivage de soldats qui apparut de l'autre côté de la place.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- On largue les amarres ! » S'écria soudain Ernie.

- Déjà ? » S'étonna Stan.

- On va profiter de tout ce désordre pour accélérer la manœuvre avec un peu de magie ! Pardon. » Le vieux capitaine se glissa maladroitement entre Draco et Theodore pour atteindre la barre, trébuchant sur les marches en bois.

- Attendez un peu, » Le tempéra soudain Draco. « Tout est à bord au moins ?

- Le nécessaire est à bord. »

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que déjà, le bateau s'ébranlait violemment. Les passagers manquèrent de basculer et Theo, Daphne et Draco durent se cramponner de toutes leurs forces au bastingage pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord. De son côté, Stan semblait avoir été habitué à ce genre de traitements et malgré une démarche en apparence titubante et maladroite, il se rendait où il voulait sur le bateau en continuant son travail, slalomant entre les tonneaux et autres encombrants qui glissaient d'un bout à l'autre du pont. Une de ces barriques glissa brusquement dans la direction des trois Malfoy et Theo eut juste le temps d'empoigner sa sœur par le bras pour la faire grimper sur les marches où lui-même se trouvait déjà avant que la futaille ne vienne frapper violemment le bord de l'escalier.

Draco soupira de soulagement et lança un regard _presque_ reconnaissant à son jumeau avant de bondir sur la poupe. Balloté par les mouvements du bateau, il s'accrocha comme il put au cordage le plus proche.

« Hey ! » Cria-t-il à l'adresse du capitaine pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant. « Vous êtes sûr que vous savez ce que vous faites ?!

- T'inquiète garçon, j'fais ça d'puis plus d'cinquante ans !

- Vous avez vu le nombre de moldus sur le port ?! » Insista-t-il.

- On s'ra en mer avant qu'ils aient le temps d'dire Carcharhiniforme* ! »

Draco ne parut pas plus rassuré par la réponse et tourna la tête vers le port. Les cordes qui reliaient le bateau aux bittes d'amarrage sautaient une à une tandis que l'ancre se relevait docilement. Pourtant, aucun des passants ne s'intéressait à cet étrange phénomène.

En effet, une toute autre agitation attirait actuellement leur attention…

* * *

Harry dérapa sur le pavé humide, bouscula un étalage et fit se déverser sur le sol des dizaines de kilos de poissons. Derrière lui, la harengère qui tenait le stand rugit les pires insultes mais il n'y prêta pas attention, davantage amusé par les quelques gardes qui glissèrent dans un bel ensemble sur les écailles luisantes en criant. Il explosa d'un rire semblable à un aboiement et se concentra à nouveau sur la route au moment où une charrette passait devant lui. Il ne s'en inquiéta et accéléra même sa course. Le pauvre bougre qui tirait péniblement son chariot derrière lui, alerté par tout ce tapage, tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce garçon complètement fou qui se précipitait dans sa direction à toute allure.

Il n'allait tout de même pas…

« Il est fou… »

Avec un très large sourire, Harry attendit le dernier moment pour basculer volontairement en arrière et glisser sous la charrette, entre les grandes roues de bois qui, heureusement pour lui, s'étaient arrêtées en même temps que leur tireur. Sitôt de l'autre côté de l'obstacle, le jeune Potter bondit sur ses pieds. Il allait s'en sortir, c'était certain.

Songeant déjà à sa gloire future – parce que, bon sang, des courses-poursuites comme celles-ci méritaient tout de même les honneurs ! –, il aperçut une silhouette dans la foule. Elle était grande et large, encapuchonnée dans une cape brune et penchée sur un étalage de pommes. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à ne pas s'occuper de tout le remue-ménage qu'il venait de créer.

Harry renifla, amusé. La ruse était grossière. Une fois qu'ils seraient hors de danger, il allait falloir apprendre à Ron l'art d'une _vraie_ dissimulation. Mais qu'importe, pour le moment il fallait surtout se mettre à l'abri.

Toujours aussi rapide, le brigand fendit la foule jusqu'à son ami et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, crocheta sa manche pour le forcer à le suivre dans sa course folle. Enfin réunis, les deux bandits décidèrent de traverser le port pour s'éloigner des soldats qui reprenaient dangereusement leurs esprits et du terrain. Ils durent pourtant freiner à deux pieds en voyant une nouvelle troupe de gardes jaillirent d'une rue, à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

Bon sang, quand avaient-ils eu le temps d'appeler du renfort ?

Abandonnant ici ses questionnements, il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Ils étaient coincés.

« Si t'as une idée Ron, c'est tout de suite… » Marmonna-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

De toute évidence, le Weasley était tout aussi perdu que lui et il n'eut aucune réponse. Et les gardes qui se rapprochaient. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient encerclés.

Voilà, s'en était fini de lui…

Adieu gloire, il voyait déjà sa liberté s'envoler en poussières quand brusquement, un éclat blanc attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers les quais. Il s'agissait de l'ondoiement d'une voile. La voile d'un bateau qui s'éloignait.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit à nouveau sur les lèvres du garnement. C'était risqué mais c'était sa dernière chance…

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Draco et Theo pour brandir leurs épées et en pointer le bout sur la gorge de l'importun. Le bateau commençait à prendre de la distance lorsque ce jeune homme s'était lourdement laissé tomber sur le pont, à quelques centimètres seulement de Daphne. Toujours accroupi, sa capuche masquait son visage, si bien que Theodore fit glisser le plat de sa lame sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant enfin le regard brillant d'insolence qui le fixait sans la moindre once d'inquiétude. A vrai dire, la situation semblait presque le _ravir_.

Il renifla. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cet énergumène ?

Quelques mouettes piaulèrent au-dessus du mat, portées par les vents marins tandis que les vagues venaient se briser contre la coque du majestueux galion. L'écume blanche éclatait alors en milliers de paillettes et remontait jusqu'au pont, humidifiant le tissu des vêtements et les peaux découvertes.

« Ton nom. » Fit soudain la voix froide de Draco qui se trouvait toujours derrière leur prisonnier et qui n'avait, de ce fait, pas encore vu son visage.

L'impertinent ne répondit pas mais continua de regarder Theo sans ciller. Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient clairement du regard, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer le second jumeau. C'est donc à bout de patience qu'il fit à son tour glisser son épée sur la gorge de l'inconnu et si Theo avait pris soin de ne pas le blesser, Draco, lui, n'hésita pas à entailler la peau blanche dans la manœuvre.

« Je t'ai demandé ton nom. » Répéta-t-il fermement.

Le malfaiteur eut l'audace de sourire avant de répondre :

« Ronald. Mais je préfère Ron. »

A son tour, Draco haussa un sourcil et comme si cela pouvait confirmer les dires du jeune homme, il lui ôta sa capuche. De longues mèches rougeoyantes jaillirent alors, agitées par le vent comme de véritables flammes. Elles retombaient sur une nuque blanche et parsemées de tâches de rousseur et frôlaient de très larges épaules. De plus, et malgré sa position, il paraissait très grand. Malfoy fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée. Il n'avait pas intérêt à le laisser s'échapper, ce molosse. Il releva la tête, comme pour s'assurer que son frère en été arrivé à la même conclusion mais eut la surprise de voir que Theo ne lâchait plus le bandit du regard.

Qu'essayait-il de faire au juste ? Draco songea un instant à l'occlumencie mais se ravisa. Non, ce n'était pas de l'occlumencie, ça prenait trop de temps et Theo n'avait pas l'air particulièrement concentré. Sa propre attention dut peser lourd sur son frère qui leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air plus que suspicieux qu'il affichait.

Le moment de flottement se prolongea entre eux.

A leurs côtés, Daphne, sentant les problèmes arriver, préféra intervenir :

« Que faites-vous sur le bateau ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant. La diversion sembla fonctionner et ses frères reportèrent aussitôt leur attention sur le rouquin. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- J'essayais d'échapper à la garde. » Avoua-t-il avec un naturel désarmant. La cape qu'il portait cachait tous ses muscles bandés à l'extrême et son corps prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion. Si la jeune femme n'était pas intervenue, il aurait d'ailleurs pu s'en sortir… Il eut un léger sourire. Heureusement pour lui, il était bon joueur.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous poursuivi ?

- Pour ça. » Il leva le bras et sentit les lames se presser un peu plus fort contre sa gorge mais loin de se débattre, il laissa simplement tomber une grosse sacoche en cuir. Les deux frères y jetèrent un regard méfiant et Daphne s'approcha pour la récupérer.

Elle l'ouvrit et si ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur la surprit, elle n'en montra rien.

« Du pain ?

- Le meilleur de toute la ville ! » Fanfaronna le roux comme s'il l'avait lui-même fait.

- Vous l'avez volé, j'imagine. » Fit Theo de la voix grave et sibylline qui était la sienne.

- Dans le mille. »

Draco, de plus en plus exaspéré par cette attitude désinvolte qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle d'un autre vaurien du même genre, allait mettre un terme à tout cela quand un nouveau _« BOUM »_ suivi d'un long _« AAAH ! »_ puis enfin d'un _« PLOUF »_ attirèrent son attention vers la proue du bateau.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une nouvelle silhouette, encapuchonnée comme la première, se redressait devant lui, déliant un corps mince qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser. « C'est pas vrai… » Murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

Et pourtant. Il n'aurait pas pu se tromper sur ce visage au nez retroussé et auréolé d'une crinière aussi indisciplinée. Oh que non.

« Toi ! » Aboya-t-il farouchement.

- Harry !

- Ron ?

- Au secours ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le port et Daphne se précipita brusquement jusqu'au bastingage.

« Monsieur Rocade ! »

C'était bel et bien le pauvre gabier qui réclamait de l'aide, se démenant entre les flots dans lesquels Harry, sans le vouloir, l'avait fait basculer en atterrissant sur le galion.

Profitant de cette nouvelle diversion, Ron faucha les jambes de ses attaquants et, dans un bond agile, se rejeta en arrière, hors de la portée d'une épée qui s'enfonça dans le bois. Le voleur s'était saisi du poignard qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et le brandissait maintenant devant lui, en position d'attaque. Theo, qui comme Draco avait réussi à conserver son équilibre, délogea sa lame des lattes du pont et fit rouler le pommeau entre ses doigts, reculant d'un pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de son frère.

Harry, lui, s'était dépêché de rejoindre son comparse et se tenait prêt à le soutenir, épée à la main. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres quand son regard croisa celui de Draco et il se régala de son expression furieuse.

« Comme on se retrouve, charmante créature. » Fit-il, faussement galant.

- Toi… » Répéta Draco entre ses dents serrées.

- Vous vous connaissez ? » Demandèrent Theo et Ron d'une même voix.

- Disons qu'on s'est…

- …déjà rencontrés, oui. » Acheva le jeune Malfoy d'une voix torve.

Un silence tendu s'installa, laissant le temps aux deux camps de sa jauger puis lentement, chaque pair se rapprocha, resserrant les rangs dans l'attente d'un signal de départ.

« En tous cas, je suis ravi de voir qu'on a eu le même réflexe, vieux frère. » Chuchota Ron pour Harry.

Soudain, comme s'il oubliait totalement la situation actuelle et l'ambiance électrique qui régnait sur le bateau, Potter se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais attends, si t'étais déjà sur ce bateau, qui… »

Les deux voyous se tournèrent ensemble vers la proue et écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Toi ?

- Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Le pauvre garçon s'était jeté au sol, les bras en protection au-dessus de la tête comme si toutes les lames de ce bateau s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur lui. Ron et Harry s'entreregardèrent. Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait bien du jeune homme qu'ils avaient détroussé pas plus tard que la veille.

« Oups… » Fit Harry avec un petit ricanement gêné en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Ron lui lança un regard réprobateur et il leva les mains au ciel d'un air de dire _« c'est pas ma faute »_.

- Qu'est-ce que… »

Cette fois, c'est Theo qui fut interrompu par un troisième _« BOUM »_, moins bruyant mais qui suffit à ébranler le parquet sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous. Surprise, toute l'assemblée se tourna comme un seul homme vers le nouvel arrivant. Près de la rambarde, une ombre noire et immense se releva lentement, auréolée de longs cheveux sombres et d'une aura meurtrière. Harry se tendit et blanchit d'un seul coup.

« Harry… » La voix de stentor, basse et menaçante, promettait déjà mille morts.

- Hey ! » S'écria soudain Ernie, toujours installé à la barre. « C'des amis à vous ?! » Fit-il à l'adresse des deux jumeaux. « Nan parce qu'j'étais pas au courant et j'sais pas si l'nécessaire s'ra suffisant du coup ! »

Theo soupira tandis qu'à ses côtés, en proie à une soudaine et profonde fatigue, Draco pinçait doucement l'arrête de son nez.

Le voyage s'annonçait un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

_A suivre ~_

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre de plus de bouclé. J'ai pas grand chose à dire (j'ai déjà tout dit en haut en fait) à part que je m'excuse à nouveau pour le retard et que j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre t'aura satisfait, lecteur de mon coeur. Comme d'habitude, n'hésite pas à me laisser tes impressions, quelles qu'elles soient, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

A la prochaine j'espère :)

* * *

***Les carcharhiniformes** sont une famille de requins. Par contre, il s'agit d'un anachronisme puisque cette appellation date de 1977. Oui, je sais, c'est honteux mais j'avais VRAIMENT la flemme de chercher quelque chose de correct u.u Et puis ça rajoute au comique, non, ce bon Ernie qui lance à Draco un mot qui n'existe pas encore :D Non ? Bon...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** L'œuvre Harry Potter est le fruit du travail de notre bien aimée J.K. Rowling et les commentaires que tu me laisses, lecteur, sont un salaire amplement suffisant pour mon travail.

**Avant-propos : **Salut lecteur ! Je sais, ça fait une éternité que tu n'as plus vu ma pomme traîner dans le coin et je comprendrais très bien que tu veuilles me jeter des tomates mais il se trouve, cher ami, que plusieurs… « évènements », dirons-nous, se sont précipités ces derniers temps. Tout d'abord sache que je vis désormais seule dans mon propre appartement ! J'ai profité d'un déménagement général de ma petite famille pour prendre mon propre envol, ce qui explique déjà une partie de mon retard. De plus, bah… La deuxième année en fac c'est tout de même plus dur que la première, hein T.T Ceci expliquant cela, je n'ai pour ainsi dire plus beaucoup de temps libre.

Je m'excuse donc pour tout ce vilain retard mais aussi pour toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas le temps de répondre :( Du coup je vais devoir me contenter de ça : Un gros, un énooooooooorme merci à **Tif **et **Smaarties** pour leurs reviews purement gigantesques et très constructifs, un énorme merci également à **Lord-la-Folle** que j'espère ne pas décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre, ¡Muchas gracias, **Kiara**! (une Espagnole dans mes lectrices !), et enfin, merci à **Miss-plume-blanche**, la petite nouvelle ;) et à **Ekio Kimiko** ! Merci à toutes (tous ?) et encore une fois, désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour le moment ! (Et si je t'ai oublié, n'hésite pas à me lancer des pierres, je l'aurais mérité).

Sur ce je te remercie du fond du cœur, lecteur, et je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

On se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude, pour toutes les précisions nécessaires ;)

* * *

« Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de la gravité de la situation ?! »

La voix tonna si fort dans les airs qu'elle en effraya les mouettes qui s'agitaient au-dessus des voiles et qui poussèrent en réponse de grands cris indignés.

« Vous avez volé Maes, »

Le ciel était d'un bleu lumineux et ses balayures évanescentes ressemblaient aux bandes d'écumes qui couronnaient les vagues de la mer du Nord. Les cordes tressées du bateau se tendaient et se détendaient seules, vivantes, au service du vieux capitaine qui louchait sur l'horizon, insensible au procès qui se déroulait à quelques mètres derrière lui.

« …alerté la moitié de la garde moldue, »

Une bourrasque iodée fouetta brusquement les voiles qui claquèrent de concert, comme un mauvais réflexe.

« …mis le marché sens dessus-dessous et massacré les étales, »

Ernie leva un regard réprobateur vers les vieilles voiles qui s'assagirent aussitôt. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il se reconcentra sur l'horizon dégagé et fit tranquillement tourner la barre.

« …et maintenant vous essayez de vous échapper d'Amsterdam ?! »

La trappe qui menait à la cale choisit ce moment-là pour s'ouvrir violemment, attirant l'attention de Théo et Draco qui se chamaillaient à l'avant du bateau et sursauter Daphné. Même Sirius s'interrompit dans son sermon pour se retourner et de chaque côté de sa haute silhouette émergèrent les têtes curieuses de Ron et Harry.

C'était Neville qui venait de jaillir des entrailles du navire comme un ressort avec de grands yeux effrayés. A ses trousses, une jeune fille spectrale tendait bras et lèvres dans sa direction en piaillant des _« Reviens, mon prince ! »_ énamourés d'une voix suraigüe.

« Aah ! »

Face à ce spectacle désolant, les jumeaux haussèrent un même sourcil. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre jeune homme ne se jette derrière eux, affalé sur le sol comme si le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête en tremblant de tous ces membres.

« Un f… Un f-f… Un fantôme !

- Mimi ! On trait'pas l'client comme ça ! R'tou'ne dans la cale, sale môme ! » Beugla Ernie en agitant un poing maigre dans les airs.

- Mais…

- Discute pas !

- Oh, et j'allais presque oublier, en effet… Vous avez kidnappé un **moldu** !

- Euh, on n'est pas vraiment sûrs que ce soit un moldu… » Objecta Ron d'une petite voix, appuyé par Harry qui hochait vigoureusement la tête.

_Boum !_

Un tic nerveux fit brusquement tressauter le coin des lèvres de Sirius tandis que derrière lui, Daphné soupirait en éventant doucement le pauvre Neville qui venait de s'évanouir, achevé par le clin d'œil et le baiser volant que lui avait adressés Mimi avant de disparaitre docilement à travers les lattes du plancher.

« Quand on sera rentrés, dites adieu à toute forme de liberté…

- Si j'puis permett'… » Intervint soudain le vieux loup de mer. « Ça risqu' d'prend' un peu d'temps avant d'rev'nir à Amsterdam.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah disons qu'le r'tour, c'pas dans nos projets d'tout d'suite maint'nant.

- Il a raison, on ne peut plus faire demi-tour pour le moment. » Répondit Draco. Son regard, toujours aussi sévère, jaugeait Sirius sans ciller et il avait même croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je comprends bien, » Répondit le tuteur des deux garnements, singulièrement diplomate. « …mais nous ne pouvons rester et notre présence, ainsi que celle de ce moldu, » Il désigna le pauvre Neville qui reprenait péniblement ses esprits entre les mains de Daphné. « … risquent bien de compromettre vos projets.

- C'est un fait. » Théodore se désintéressa des efforts de sa sœur pour focaliser son attention sur Sirius et continua d'une voix calme : « Mais dans l'immédiat, rentrer est inenvisageable. Il va falloir nous accommoder de la situation.

- Vous pourriez simplement faire demi-tour et nous laisser au large avec une embarcation.

- Ah ça 'y pas. » Intervint Ernie sans même détourner les yeux de l'horizon.

- Comment ça, « 'y a pas » ? » Répéta Ron sur un ton tout à coup très peu rassuré.

- Elles sont restées au port, les embarcations.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non, p'tit gars. »

Le même soupir exaspéré traversa les lèvres de Draco et Théodore.

« On pourrait transplaner ! » Proposa le jeune Weasley, désespéré.

- On est déjà en dehors des frontières d'Amsterdam et le transplanage entre pays est interdit. » Expliqua posément Théodore, avec pourtant un soupçon de mesquinerie dans la voix.

Le silence s'abattit sur le bateau de longues secondes puis…

« Bah… On dirait bien qu'on est coincés ici finalement. »

Au regard noir que lui envoya Sirius, Harry répondit par un sourire crispé.

* * *

La lame de l'épée fendit brusquement l'air dans un sifflement qui se confondit avec le bruit des vagues et le ronflement du vent dans les voiles. Le bras souple, Harry fit tournoyer son épée au-dessus de sa tête et acheva un nouvel ennemi imaginaire, appliquant à la lettre les règles les plus essentielles que Sirius avait mis des années à lui enseigner. Son jeu de jambes restait agile et s'harmonisait naturellement avec le mouvement de son buste et de ses bras. Son coude et son poignet roulèrent dans un geste fluide et il fit tourner le pommeau de l'épée entre ses doigts pour se protéger d'une attaque fantôme. La fraicheur de l'atmosphère rendait l'exercice tellement plus simple, songea-t-il avec un sourire.

A l'horizon, le soleil déclinait déjà et troublait le ciel d'une multitude de couleurs pastelles. Les mouettes se laissaient porter par le vent, suivant paisiblement le trajet du Nautilus.

Déjà deux heures qu'Harry s'entraînait sur la poupe du bateau, près de la barre qu'Ernie avait désertée pour partir jouer aux cartes avec la vieille tête rétrécie magique qui s'époumonait dans la cabine à chaque fois que le vieux capitaine trichait – autrement dit, un peu trop souvent –, Neville – le moldu avait d'ailleurs bien failli s'évanouir une deuxième fois à la vue de cette immondice défigurée – et Ron. Théodore et Draco avaient passé un long moment à étudier les cartes éparpillées sur une table près du mat et Sirius avait fini par se poser sur la proue, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Daphné l'avait rejoint au bout d'une demi-heure pour discuter un peu.

Essoufflé, Harry décida d'arrêter ici ses exercices. Il s'ébroua, ébouriffa ses cheveux et tira finalement sur la manche de sa chemise pour éponger sa nuque humide. L'entraînement avait ce pouvoir extraordinaire de le détendre quelle que soit la situation. Ce fut donc le sourire au coin des lèvres que Draco le trouva en arrivant sur la poupe. Il arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras.

« Heureusement, la situation n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça.

- Oh mais qui voilà… » Répondit le jeune Potter sans même se tourner vers lui. « Sa majesté daigne m'adresser la parole ? Quel honneur. » Son petit manège ne manqua pas d'énerver l'aristocrate qui se contenta pourtant de renifler avec dédain.

Bien décidé à ne pas prêter à l'insupportable énergumène plus d'attention qu'il n'en méritait, le jeune aristocrate traversa la poupe d'une traite et le dépassa sans un regard.

« Allez, je suis persuadé qu'au fond, tu es _ravi_ de me voir rester sur ce bateau. » Continua Harry de plus bel.

- Tu n'imagines même pas. » Répondit Draco qui fouillait dans un vieux sac en cuir. « Te voir te ratatiner comme une loque devant ce Sirius Black a été un spectacle jouissif, je t'assure.

- Autant que de te voir t'écraser face à cet homme hier soir, tu es sûr ? »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils s'affrontèrent dans un silence tendu de longues secondes avant que Draco ne hausse les épaules et ne retourne à ses propres affaires.

« De toute façon, que nous le voulions ou pas, il va bien falloir se supporter pendant un moment, alors autant limiter nos échanges.

- Hmpf… » Renifla Harry qui venait de retirer sa chemise. Il rafla son épée, posée près de la rambarde, la hissa sur son épaule et fit demi-tour. « J'allais te le proposer. Sur ce… »

Il commençait à descendre les marches lorsque sans y penser, Draco lui jeta un regard discret par en-dessous. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il se redressa d'un bond.

« Attends un peu !

- Hm ? » Harry haussa paresseusement un sourcil en s'arrêtant. « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'étonna-t-il, intrigué par le regard ébahi due l'aristocrate.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Fit Draco en désignant son épée d'un geste du menton.

- Quoi, ça ? » Harry fit rouler la lame et la tendit devant lui. « Ça s'appelle une épée. Tu sais, tu en as utilisée une quand tu m'as menacé, au _De Witte_.

- Où l'as-tu trouvée ? » Insista Malfoy sans relever la pique.

Soudain méfiant, le voleur se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« En quoi ça te concerne ?

- Je vois. Tu l'as volée, j'imagine. » Draco arqua un mince sourcil blond et plissa les yeux, provocateur. Il fit mouche ;

- Je ne l'ai pas volée, d'accord ?

- Ah ?

- C'est un héritage.

- Un héri… » Les yeux gris s'illuminèrent tandis que l'aristocrate semblait soudain comprendre quelque chose. « Les Black, hein. Évidemment. » Il ricana avec amertume.

- Quoi _« évidemment »_ ?

- Toujours à s'approprier ce qui ne leur appartient pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Gronda un Harry hérissé par la remarque.

- J'imagine que tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Déconcerté par la question, le jeune Potter cilla et ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention d'un Ron fraichement arrivé.

« Hé vieux, jouer aux cartes avec ce type c'est absolument… Harry ? » L'air inquiet, Ron avala les deux dernières marches d'un bond avant de remarquer la présence de Draco. « Hé, 'y a un problème ?

- Il semblerait bien. » Siffla Draco, son sourire toujours chevillé au coin des lèvres.

- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

- Le problème, c'est que cette épée s'est retrouvée entre les mains de deux inconscients tels que vous.

- Oh, on se calme, d'accord ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier, cette épée ?

- Il s'agit de l'épée de Gryffondor. »

Ce n'était pas Draco qui venait de répondre mais la voix grave et profonde de Sirius Black. Ce dernier, malgré son pas lourd, avait rejoint les trois jeunes gens dans l'indifférence générale, attiré par l'altercation et talonné de près par Daphné et Théodore qui lançaient le même regard stupéfait à Draco. Celui-ci ne leur accorda pourtant pas la moindre once d'attention, focalisé comme il l'était sur l'aîné.

« Vous savez de quoi il s'agit et vous la laissez consciemment entre des mains aussi imprudentes ? » Persiffla-t-il.

- Oh, c'est quoi cette histoire ?! » Intervint soudain Harry en quittant son hébétude. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette épée ?

- Il se passe que tu n'aurais jamais dû l'avoir en ta possession ! » Puis se tournant vers Sirius, il cracha avec un rictus plein d'ironie : « Mais ça j'imagine que ça vous passe au-dessus de la tête !

- Crois-le ou non, mais ses mains ne sont pas aussi imprudentes que tu ne le crois. » La voix de l'aîné n'avait rien perdu de son calme mais le ton s'était considérablement affermi.

- On a vu ça, oui. » Ricana Théodore à son tour. « Et c'est d'ailleurs cette prudence admirable qui vous a conduit à vous jeter sur ce bateau sans moyen de revenir à Amsterdam.

- C'est _vous_ qui nous retenez prisonniers ! » S'indigna aussitôt Harry.

- Ben voyons. » Siffla Draco. « C'est _toi_ qui t'es jeté tête la première sur ce bateau !

- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix !

- Tu avais le choix de ne pas mettre la pagaille ! » Gronda Sirius en retour.

- J'étais pas seul dans cette galère et techniquement, je suis même pas le premier à être monté sur ce bateau !

- Hé !

- Effectivement, un autre abruti t'a devancé. » Marmonna Théo sur un ton suggestif en fixant Ron qui lui rendit son regard.

Les décibels continuaient de grimper joyeusement sur le galion lorsque soudain :

« Ça suffit. »

Malgré son ton mesuré, l'ordre de Daphné ramena instantanément le calme sur le bateau, si bien que pendant de longues secondes, seul le bruit des vagues et les cris des mouettes meublèrent le silence.

« Ce n'est pas en vous battant bec et ongles comme des chiffonniers que vous allez faire changer la situation. » Elle se tourna vers Sirius. « Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous ramener à bon port mais croyez-moi, il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution pour nous non plus. Quant à vous deux, » Fit-elle à l'adresse de ses frères. « …je ne pense pas que la façon dont cette épée s'est retrouvée entre les mains de ce garçon vous concerne.

- Pardon ?

- Daphné, c'est l'épée de Gryffondor. Bien sûr que cela nous concerne. » Fit Théodore, tout aussi effaré que son frère. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ce pourquoi nous avons quitté Amsterdam.

- Nous la cherchions, c'est vrai mais le fait est qu'elle n'est pas notre propriété. Elle appartient à la famille Black et de fait… Sire Black a le droit d'en disposer comme il l'entend.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un tel droit sachant qu'il connait la nature réelle de cette épée, Daphné. » Riposta aussitôt Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attendez une seconde, c'est pour trouver cette épée que vous avez quitté Amsterdam ? »

Dans un bel ensemble, toute l'assemblée se tourna vers le jeune Potter mais alors que Draco s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec sa verve habituelle, sa sœur le devança :

« Harry, l'épée que tu tiens n'a rien de conventionnel. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix plus douce et conciliante. « Il est vrai que… C'est bien plus qu'un héritage. Ou du moins, c'est bien plus qu'un héritage de la famille Black, si je puis me permettre.

- Daphné, tu ne vas tout de même pas lui avouer…

- Il va bien falloir, Théo. » Répondit-elle sans même se tourner vers lui. « Les choses ne se sont pas présentées comme nous l'espérions mais de toute évidence, il va nous falloir faire avec. Et je pense qu'il va falloir mettre les choses au clair pour éviter de nouveaux débordements. » Acheva-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers Théodore. Celui ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de secouer la tête.

- Bien. Fais comme tu le souhaites. » Abdiqua-t-il enfin de mauvais gré. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Daphné soupira.

« J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour toi, Draco ?

- Ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire mais… Je suis de l'avis de Théo. Ce n'est _pas_ une bonne idée. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête et à nouveau, son regard gris, si semblable à celui de ses frères, se posa sur Harry qui l'écoutait avec une attention troublée.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, laisse-moi me présenter vraiment, d'accord ? Je m'appelle Daphné Malfoy, cela tu le sais et je suis la sœur jumelle de ces deux têtes de mule. »

Un sursaut ébranla Ron, Sirius et Harry.

« La jumelle ? » Répéta Ron.

- Oui. Nous sommes des triplets.

- Voilà qui est… surprenant. » Fit Sirius, l'étonnement passé.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas véritablement là que réside la particularité de notre famille. J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà l'histoire des quatre grands mages.

- Qui ne la connait pas… » Marmonna Ron. « Ce sont eux qui ont arrêté la chasse aux sorcières des moldus et qui ont instauré la paix entre notre monde et le leur.

- Je vois que tu as révisé tes classiques. » Glissa Théodore, un brin moqueur. « Mais sais-tu seulement comment ils s'y sont pris ? »

Ron balaya la remarque en haussant les épaules.

« Une histoire de sort d'oubli, je crois. Un truc comme ça…

- Un truc comme ça ? » Répéta Draco qui appréciait visiblement très moyennement le dilettantisme du jeune homme sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

- C'est plus complexe. » Reprit Daphné. « Ils ont bel et bien usé d'un sort d'oubli sur la population moldue mais ils ont aussi réorganisé à eux-seuls toute la société sorcière, afin de la cacher de la manière la plus sûre aux yeux des moldus, et ce pour éviter tout nouveau conflit.

- C'est une légende.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais visiblement rien faire de tes dix doigts, Potter, que les exploits n'existent pas. N'étends pas ton incompétence à l'ensemble de la race humaine. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry fusilla Draco du regard.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à croire, mais cela n'a rien d'une légende. » En disant cela, Daphné avait pris place sur la banquette en bois qui longeait la rambarde de la proue. « Après avoir mis fin à cette traque permanente des moldus envers les sorciers au XIIIe siècle*****, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Pouffsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle se sont unis une nouvelle fois pour séparer nos mondes. Cela leur a pris cinq ans. Cinq longues années à repenser et à retravailler tout un système pour le faire disparaitre purement et simplement aux yeux des non-sorciers, et ce à travers toute l'Europe. Salazar et Rowena se sont chargés ensemble du Nord du continent. Godric, quant à lui, a œuvré à l'Est, à l'Ouest et dans une partie du Sud. Helga s'est chargée du reste. »

La voix de Daphné, dans le silence religieux qui régnait sur l'assemblée attentive, semblait portée par le vent. Le port droit et les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, elle avait perdu son regard sur l'horizon doré et chacun ressentait dans ses paroles tout l'immense respect qu'elle portait à ces héros légendaires.

« Après cela, ils se sont effacés, se séparant les uns des autres et veillant à ce que l'équilibre soit conservé jusqu'à leur mort. Voilà ce que dit toute la légende. » Acheva-t-elle en reportant enfin ses yeux sur Harry. Celui-ci l'observa à son tour de longues secondes sans rien dire et sembla se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

- Si je peux me permettre… » Intervint Ron. « Ça n'explique toujours pas ce que vous faites sur ce bateau ni le lien entre votre voyage et cette épée.

- C'est vrai. » Le visage détendu de Daphné sembla se fermer et redevenir le masque lisse qu'elle portait depuis leur première rencontre. « Mais il y a une suite à cette histoire. Une suite moins connue. En mourant, soucieux de préserver cette paix qu'ils avaient si durement instaurée entre moldus et sorciers et conscients du lourd fardeau qu'ils léguaient à leur successeurs, Salazar, Godric, Helga et Rowena auraient laissé derrière eux quatre reliques. Des reliques qui renfermeraient l'essentiel de leurs pouvoirs mais aussi et surtout toute leur volonté de conserver cette trêve.

- Attendez, ça voudrait dire que… » Ron ne termina pas sa phrase mais le regard ébahi qu'il tourna vers l'épée acheva de traduire sa pensée. Harry lui-même observait l'objet avec des yeux nouveaux.

Un ricanement sarcastique les ramena durement à la réalité. Les bras croisés, Draco les toisait avec un mépris évident.

« Ne pensez pas une seule seconde avoir à disposition un tel pouvoir. Aucun de ces mages n'a été suffisamment stupide pour laisser quiconque accéder à une magie si puissante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » Gronda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- A chaque génération, la relique choisit un porteur. Le seul à pouvoir user de la magie qu'il renferme.

- Un… porteur ?

- Comme je le disais, » Continua Daphné. « …les quatre mages ne se sont pas contentés de léguer une magie. Ils ont également légué une volonté, leur souhait de maintenir la paix et de protéger le peuple sorcier. Mais une volonté ne peut résider dans un simple objet. Il faut un cœur et un esprit pour la ressentir et la faire vivre. Alors à chaque génération, l'objet se lie à celui ou à celle qu'il juge le plus apte à remplir ce rôle.

- Autrement dit, c'est un cœur noble qu'il faut et non l'esprit avare et retors de vulgaires voleurs. » Acheva Draco sur le même ton méprisant que tantôt.

- Et tu t'estimes comme un cœur noble, toi, peut-être ?

- Moi je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de m'imaginer maître d'un tel pouvoir. » Puis sans laisser le temps au brigand de protester, il acheva impitoyablement : « Et ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu y as songé à l'instant, tout comme ton camarade.

- Draco, s'il-te-plait… »

De son côté, Ron renifla mais s'efforça de rester calme.

« Bien, mais si ce n'est pas toi l'élu de Gryffondor – ce qui se comprend aisément, quand on y pense –, j'imagine que ce n'est pas non plus ta teigne de jumeau. » Fit-il avec un sourire aimable qui fit frémir les sourcils de Théodore. « Alors, ça voudrait dire que… _tu_ es la réincarnation de Godric ? » Il acheva sa phrase en grimaçant. Il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer la toute jeune femme qu'était Daphné comme une quelconque réincarnation du colosse qu'avait été Godric Gryffondor.

Pour toute réponse, il eut la surprise de voir la jeune fille dégager ses cheveux blonds du col de la cape qui protégeait ses frêles épaules. Ses petites mains blanches disparurent sous le tissu et elle en extirpa enfin quelque chose sous les yeux paniqués de ses deux frères.

« Daphné qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Tu ne vas pas montrer ça à des voleurs, tout de même ? »

La cadette ne prêta aucune attention aux interpellations affolées des deux garçons et ses deux mains s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant aux yeux curieux de Ron et Harry un lourd médaillon en or.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. » Sirius, silencieux jusque là, fixait le bijou sans pouvoir s'en détacher. « Tu es la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard. »

Daphné leva vers lui de grands yeux gris et calmes qui répondirent à sa place.

« C'est… incroyable. » Chuchota Ron, émerveillé.

- Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonna Harry. « Pourquoi cacher ça ? Ça doit être… je sais pas… un honneur, une renommée, ou quelque chose comme ça, d'être ce que tu es ! »

Rangeant sagement le médaillon contre sa poitrine, Daphné secoua lentement la tête.

« Non. Parmi toutes les mesures que les mages ont prises pour préserver ces reliques et les garder éloignées des ambitions les plus démesurées, il y a le secret. La majorité des sorciers de toute l'Europe ne connait pas l'histoire de ces objets. Les mages ont volontairement laissé perdurer leur mémoire, afin de lier toute la communauté sorcière autour d'une même histoire mais ils ont également fait en sorte que cette réalité perde de sa substance, jusqu'à devenir le mythe que l'on connait aujourd'hui. Les reliques, elles, ont été créées à l'abri des regards, à partir d'objets en apparence insignifiants.

- Bien. Mais pourquoi devrait-on vous croire dans ce cas ? » Ron leva les mains au ciel en secouant la tête. « Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas de vulgaires imposteurs ou des illuminés ?

- Parce qu'un secret suppose forcément des gardiens. Les mages ont ainsi désigné de grandes familles, souvent des proches, pour transmettre ce secret de génération en génération. C'est un héritage. » Daphné marqua volontairement une pause avant de continuer. « Parmi ces familles gardiennes, il y a la mienne, la famille Malfoy. Mais on compte également une certaine famille Black. »

Ron et Harry se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Sirius.

« C'est vrai ? »

Le Black sembla hésiter, fixant Daphné qui se tenait toujours assise derrière les deux jeunes voleurs, impassible.

« Oui.

- Tu étais au courant de tout ça ? Mais alors… Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé l'épée ? » Harry semblait totalement déboussolé. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il ne vint même pas à l'esprit des deux jumeaux Malfoy de faire une remarque.

- Elle te l'a dit, non ? C'est un héritage. » L'aîné eut un rire un peu désabusé et posa ses yeux sur la mer. « Si je n'avais pas eu d'enfant, c'est certainement à toi que j'aurais officiellement légué l'épée. Ainsi que le secret de ma famille. »

Bouche bée, Harry ne pouvait plus faire un geste, bouleversé par l'aveu de son parrain. Conscient de son malaise, Sirius fit mine de relancer la conversation :

« En tous cas, c'est une chance pour vous que la réincarnation de Salazar soit née dans l'une des familles gardiennes.

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? » S'étonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Les sorciers choisis pour être les porteurs des reliques ne se doutent parfois même pas de leur existence. Cela dit… » Les yeux bleus de Sirius se firent soudain incisifs mais ne troublèrent pas une seule seconde le mercure de ceux de Daphné. « Rien ne prouve que tu sois vraiment l'élue de Salazar. Après tout, il faudrait voir le médaillon réagir.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, _«_ _réagir »_ ? » S'étonna Ronald en fronçant les sourcils.

Contrairement à ses frères, loin de s'offusquer de la méfiance de l'aîné, Daphné se contenta de sourire doucement.

« Les reliques, lorsqu'elles s'approchent de leurs porteurs ou, qu'au contraire, elles s'en éloignent, s'animent. Néanmoins ce ne sera pas le cas de ce médaillon.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Sire Abraxas Malfoy y a jeté un sort de camouflage.

- Que vouliez-vous ? » Intervint Théo. « Qu'elle voyage avec un médaillon qui risquerait de se manifester à la moindre occasion ? Le but n'est pas de se faire remarquer, il me semble.

- Autant se balader avec une cible dans le dos. » Marmonna Draco pour lui-même.

- Mais alors… tant que le porteur ne se trouve pas à proximité, la relique n'est rien d'autre qu'un objet normal, non ?

- Voilà. C'est pour cela que ton épée de Gryffondor n'est peut-être qu'une vulgaire copie. » Lâcha dédaigneusement Draco en haussant les épaules.

- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais réagi avec autant de hargne quand tu m'as vu la porter ?

- Parce que connaissant les Black, il est tout autant possible qu'il s'agisse d'une fausse épée que de l'authentique.

- Tu devrais te méfier, lorsque tu parles de la famille Black, Ta Majesté, ça risquerait de mal finir…

- Harry, ce n'est pas la peine. » Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul. « Après tout, il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

- Attendez, attendez ! Pourquoi ce voyage alors ? Ça fait aussi partie d'une mission bizarre et secrète de se retrouver entre réincarnations à chaque fois, c'est ça ? »

Théo fut le premier à fusiller Ron du regard, rapidement imité par son frère. Daphné, pour sa part, songea que si le sujet n'avait pas été si grave, elle aurait certainement souri face à la réaction du jeune Weasley.

« Pas vraiment, non. En réalité, si nous cherchons les autres reliques ainsi que leurs porteurs, c'est que l'équilibre est en danger.

- En… danger ? »

Les regards de Théo et Draco convergèrent en même temps vers Daphné, visiblement dans l'expectative de sa réponse.

« Eh bien… Les avancées scientifiques des moldus menacent chaque jour un peu plus de briser le mur qui nous sépare. Qui sait combien de temps encore il leur faudra pour nous… redécouvrir.

- Alors… vous cherchez les autres réincarnations pour restaurer cet équilibre.

- C'est cela.

- Mais si j'ai bien compris, vous ne saviez pas où se trouvait l'épée de Gryffondor ?

- Non, en effet. Nous n'avions que de maigres pistes.

- Des pistes comme ?

- En quoi ça te concerne, au juste ? » Intervint Théodore en plissant les yeux.

- J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que de toute évidence, on est embarqués dans cette galère avec vous ? » Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules aussi bien que les sourcils.

- On peut toujours vous larguer en pleine mer si vous le voulez, comme ça vous pourrez rentrer à la nage, ça vous fera faire de l'exercice. » Continua Théo d'une voix doucereuse. « Et puis de toute évidence, vous semblez être en mal de sensations fortes alors…

- Autant de venin dans si peu de mots, chapeau. » Répondit le jeune Weasley avec son sourire le plus insolent. « Mais je n'ai toujours pas ma réponse.

- Le pays natal de chaque mage. »

Focalisés sur leur petit affrontement personnel, Ron et Théo sursautèrent comme un seul homme lorsque Daphné reprit la parole. Si la jeune femme avait répondu tout naturellement pour dévier leur attention, le reste de l'assemblée, elle, continuait de fixer les deux belligérants avec suspicion, étonnée par cet échange étrange.

« Pardon ? » Répéta Ron, un peu perdu.

- C'est une piste.

- Et quels sont-ils, ces pays ? » Interrogea Harry en quittant difficilement son comparse des yeux.

- Quelle culture… » La remarque de Draco n'eut pas le temps de faire son effet que déjà, la cadette Malfoy continuait, bien décidée à écourter autant que possible toutes les joutes verbales qui s'annonçaient sur ce bateau.

« Helga est née en Espagne. Rowena en Italie. Godric en France. Salazar en Angleterre.

- En Angleterre ?! » S'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend aux deux abrutis ? » A la question de son frère, Théo se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules. Les bras croisés, les deux Malfoy fixaient les jeunes garçons avec le même mépris au fond des yeux.

- C'est parfait, on va pouvoir descendre là-bas ! Il suffit d'atteindre le port et-

- Sauf qu'on ne va _pas_ en Angleterre. » Théo ne prit même pas la peine de cacher efficacement le plaisir presque sadique qu'il éprouva en disant cela.

- Quoi ? Comment ça_ « On ne va pas en Angleterre » _? C'est sur votre liste, non ?

- Effectivement, mais puisque l'on vient de trouver l'épée de Gryffondor, notre prochaine destination sera la France. » Avec le ton traînant qu'elle venait de prendre, la voix de Draco ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Théodore. « Les recherches commenceront là-bas.

- Bon, cap sur la France alors ! » S'écria Ernie en jaillissant des escaliers où il s'était arrêté pour suivre la conversation de loin. Se plantant derrière la barre, il agrippa les manettes du volant en bois et d'un geste sec, le fit tourner d'un côté.

- Quoi ? Non ! Cap sur l'Angleterre ! C'est là-bas que nous descendrons. Après, libre à vous d'aller en France si ça vous chante.

- Euh, ok… » Docile, le vieux marin inversa la manœuvre, soufflé par l'éclat de voix plutôt convainquant du jeune Potter.

- Hors de question ! Si je dis que nous nous rendons en France, c'est que nous nous rendons en France, point !

- Donc, euh… J'garde l'cap de départ ?

- Évidemment !

- Bon, bon… » A nouveau, la barre tournoya en sens inverse.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, le concept d'otage ? » Intervint à son tour Ron. « Si une quelconque autorité magique l'apprend, c'est votre bateau que vous risquez alors déposez-nous en Angleterre !

- Oui oui, ça va ! Pas l'peine d'm'hurler dans les esgourdes, 'suis pas sourd… » Marmonna le capitaine en manœuvrant à nouveau dans l'autre sens.

- Mais changez ce cap, bon sang ! » S'exclama Théodore en rejoignant la position de son frère. « C'est pour nous que vous travaillez, pas pour ces deux idiots ! Le prochain arrêt sera un port français.

- Non, le prochain arrêt est en Angleterre !

- En France !

- En Angleterre !

- Euh… excusez-moi…

- Ce sera en France et nulle par ailleurs !

- Non, ce sera en Angleterre si vous voulez éviter les problèmes !

- Messieurs… ?

- Éviter les problèmes ? Mais vous vous trouvez sur ce bateau et c'est _déjà_ un problème !

- Si vous nous aviez ramenés au port ce n'en serait déjà plus un depuis longtemps ! Donc maintenant on va en Angleterre !

- Euh… S'il-vous-plait… !

- Si vous n'aviez pas brutalement investi ce bateau pour éviter d'assumer les conséquences de vos actes stupides, nous n'en serions pas là !

- Et comment elle aurait fait pour trouver son épée, Sa Majesté, si on avait pas _« investi »_ le bateau ? En cherchant en France, donc ? Tu parles d'une piste, l'épée se trouvait à Amsterdam !

- Messieurs !

- QUOI ?! »

Le pauvre Neville se sentit bondir en arrière lorsque les quatre têtes furieuses se tournèrent enfin dans sa direction et manqua de ce fait de trébucher dans les escaliers. Rouge de confusion, agrippé à deux mains à la rampe, il peina à déglutir et se mit à suer à grosses gouttes en ouvrant la bouche :

« J-Je… I-Il me semble que… Enfin que D-Dame Daphné a un problème… » Chevrota-t-il en pointant d'un doigt tremblant la rambarde de tribord devant laquelle la jeune femme se trouvait bel et bien accroupie.

- Daphné ? » Dans un même élan, Théo et Draco bondirent dans sa direction, vite imité par Harry et Ron.

- Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Harry en arrivant près de Sirius qui se tenait lui-même aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, il pointa la cadette Malfoy d'un geste du menton. Les deux garçons se penchèrent par-dessus elle et eurent la surprise de découvrir un nouvel objet entre les mains de la jeune fille agenouillée.

Un petit diadème brillait dans ses paumes et semblait attiré par une force invisible au-delà du bateau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il a réagi dans ma sacoche et lorsque je l'ai sorti, il m'a glissé des mains et a bien failli passer par-dessus bord. » Soupira Daphné. « Heureusement, Sire Black l'a rattrapé in-extremis et depuis, il ne cesse de tendre dans cette direction. » Acheva-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur le paysage devenu totalement sombre, face à elle, bien vite imitée par tout le reste de l'équipage.

Le soleil avait définitivement était englouti par les eaux calmes de la Mer du Nord et seule la lune perçait quelque peu les ténèbres, renvoyant sur la surface de l'eau une multitude de reflets blancs. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une terre à l'horizon.

« Bien, la question est donc réglée. » Déclara Sirius. « Nous irons dans cette direction.

- Quoi ? Mais on sait même pas vers quoi on se dirige ! Et l'Angleterre ? »

Un simple regard suffit à étouffer les plaintes des deux brigands dont les épaules retombèrent lourdement alors qu'ils soupiraient de concert.

« Bon ! Z'êtes sûr qu'on va par-là, c'te fois ? » S'égosilla Ernie depuis sa barre à roue sur laquelle il s'était affalé un peu plus tôt en attendant la fin de la dispute.

- Absolument certain.

- Ok ! Alors en route ! »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, et un chapitre de plus, enfin ! Un chapitre avec beaucoup d'informations à ingurgiter, j'espère que ça ne sera pas indigeste pour autant et s'il y a des zones d'ombre ou des choses que j'aurais mal expliquées, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, lecteur !

Bien, je te remercie pour ton attention, j'attends tes réactions et sache que je ferai mon possible pour y répondre cette fois (parce que je t'assure que c'est pas l'envie qui manque, hélas).

Allez, à la prochaine !

* * *

**XIIIe siècle* :** Nous sommes d'accord, ça ne correspond pas exactement à la fin historique de la chasse aux sorcières. Loin de là d'ailleurs puisqu'en Europe, on estime que cette chasse aux hérétiques donc, aurait perduré jusqu'au XVI-XVIIe siècle. Voire même, elle continue encore aujourd'hui dans certains pays, c'est te dire, lecteur, la liberté que je me suis permise de prendre.


End file.
